No sueñes, ama
by Souhatier
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el Destino te jugara muy malas pasadas? ¿Y si la historia cambiase? ¿Si nunca ocurrió lo que debería haber ocurrido por culpa de malvadas personas? ¿Qué harías para cambiarlo? ¿Sacrificarías todo por esa persona? (MISMA HISTORIA, SUMMARY CAMBIADO)
1. Prólogo

**Hola, este es mi primer fanfic y quería decir gracias a todos los que lo leerán, y bueno, espero que les guste, pero no eh, no es el primer capítulo, si no vendría siendo algo parecido a un 'Prólogo' ^^**

**N/A: **_Pensar_, **Recordar**, - Hablar -,

**PRÓLOGO**

Era un día pesado, nada más eran las 04:30 am, tenía que levantarme temprano debido a que mi padre, el Dr. Briefs, tenía una reunión, y como era algo urgente, yo también tendría que estar allí, para algo era la vice-presidenta de la Corporación Capsula. Mi madre, como siempre, no se levantaba hasta por lo menos ver un rayo de sol. Yo seguía sin entender el porqué de levantarse tan temprano. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, teníamos muchísimo trabajo a partir de las 06:15 am, porque hoy era Martes, y siempre teníamos reuniones amontonadas, y esta tuvo que ser a esta hora, porque con los que concertábamos la reunión vivían bastante lejos y tardarían aproximadamente dos horas en llegar y me estoy yendo de la historia...

Oh sí, casi se me olvida, soy Bulma, la científica Bulma Briefs, de Corporación Cápsula.

Poco después de la reunión apareció un montón de papeleo en el despacho de mi padre, y el me pidió que le ayudase, así que lo hice. Oí un estruendo a unas calles no muy lejos de donde me encontraba. Decidí dejar el papeleo e ir corriendo hacia allí. Todos huían de algo que brillaba en el cielo, eran como bolas de energía pequeñas, estaba muy asustada y el cuerpo me temblaba.

Algo me hizo caer al suelo, quedando desmayada, pero a mí me parecía estar muerta. Poco antes de caer al suelo oía gritos, y caí al suelo.

Abrí los ojos asustada y solo dije lo que mi cuerpo necesitaba saber.

- ¿Estoy muerta? -


	2. Una sorpresa un tanto desagradable

**¡HOLA! Sí otro capítulo, bueno, el primero, *-* Orgullosa de mi misma XD Bueno quería explicar que voy a cambiar un par de cosas, y como mi pc idiota no funciona bien, decidí comunicarlo aqui *w***

**1.- Como se que he visto fanfics y que algunos son latinos tranquilos si ven alguna palabra que les parece rara XD no intento ofender solo explico porque se que puede pasar y se pueden quejar**

**2.- Me gustaría añadir que ahora será así: **"Pensar", _Recordar, _-Hablar-.

**Gracias y disfruten del primer capítulo**

**CAPÍTULO 1: Una sorpresa un tanto desagradable**

Nada, solo se oía al viento responder. Sé que debería estar soñando, sí, eso es. Al levantarme, alguien me echó atrás con delicadeza, tapándome la boca. Yo quité su mano rápidamente.

- No te asustes, pero si quieres saber quién soy, mejor que abras los ojos. - Era una voz dulce y femenina. Me sonaba conocida pero no lograba reconocer esa dulce voz. Hice caso a lo que me dijo, abrí los ojos, ella me quitó la mano de la boca, y...

- ¡Chi Chi! Qué sorpresa - Me sonrojé un poco, el mundo estaba siendo atacado y yo hablando con mi amiga como si nada. - ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Responde! - Dije algo temerosa.

- No grites. Nos podrían oír. - Ella se dio cuenta de que mi cara cambió a una extraña, a una dudosa. - Verás...

**FLASHBACK**

[Chi Chi] _Estaba paseando cuando oí varios gritos, entonces me fijé en que estaba a unas calles de donde tú de vez en cuando ibas, y me preocupé. Así que vi esas naves, y me acerqué sigilosamente a una de ellas, y escuché una conversación. _

_- ¿Este planeta? Demasiado fácil para mí. - Exclamó uno en un tono de desagrado._

_- Sé que no te gusta demasiado purgar este planeta, pero ya sabes como es Freezer. Lo quiere todo. - Dijo la segunda voz, que también era masculina._

_- Lástima. - Ésta voz sabía que no se había aclarado. - Freezer me da tanta lástima. Es penoso, y por su poca fuerza no va a planetas mejores. _

_- Bueno, será mejor que salgamos ya, Kakarotto. - Dijo la segunda voz, en tono firme._

_No sé como es que solo estaban dos personas en una nave enorme, pero solo me alegré de que no me descubrieran. Cuando iban a salir, salí corriendo y levanté un brazo al verte, sin querer, retrocediste y te dí. Cuando me di cuenta de que quedaste desmayada, te arrastré a la misma nave que había visto antes, y estaba vacía. Así que me escondí contigo en la nave._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- ¡Ah! - Me di cuenta de que había gritado, así que puse mi mano en mi boca, que al instante quité. - Ups, perdón. Ahora entiendo por qué estaba en un sitio cerrado.

Oí un ruido y vi dos hombres hablando mientras entraban a la nave, satisfechos.

- Hemos hecho un buen trabajo, Kakarotto. Freezer estará orgulloso de nosotros. - Dijo una voz masculina.

- Eso espero, solo me metí a esto para seguir con vida. - Luego Chi Chi me apartó de la vista de los dos hombres. Entendí que me podían ver, pero seguí escuchando la conversación.

- Cierra las compuertas ya. Quiero irme de este mugroso lugar. - Dijo con desprecio la misma voz de antes.

- ¿Cómo crees que estará Vegeta? - Dijo la otra voz... ¿Cómo era? Kakarotto, creo que así era.

- Ni lo sé, ni me interesa. Supongo que definiendo como es, imagino que está con otras naves en mejores planetas. - Escupió al suelo al decir ésto. Por su voz, noté que despreciaba a ese tal, Vegeta.

Observé que Chi Chi miraba a los dos hombres, y refunfuñé. "Con que yo no puedo mirar y ella sí eh? ¡Ya veremos, jumm!" Me quejé para mis adentros y puse mi mano sobre la cabeza de Chi Chi. La giré hacia mí e imagino que ella podía contemplar mi cara de enfado.

- ¡Chi Chi! Como se te ocurre mirarles - Era un tono alto el mío, pero ellos no me oyeron porque susurraba en alto.

- ¡Calla, nos descubrirán! - De pronto Chi Chi al estar de cuclillas se agarró a mi para no caerse y, se cayó de culo.

- ¡Qué haces! - Al ver su cara de furia comprendí que se iba a caer... - Ah, te ibas a ca...

- Kakarotto - Dijo esa voz masculina, interrumpiendo la mía. - ¿Has oído eso? Proviene de esa parte. - Explicó, señalando.

- Voy a mirar, será no sé... - Y fue a mirar a donde justo estábamos nosotras. Empezaba a sudar de los nervios, yo, la gran Bulma Briefs, sudando porque nos iban a matar, y yo no sabía que hacer. ¡Increíble! Soy tan joven y bella para morir...

Kakarotto miraba incrédulo a las dos chicas, sobre todo a la del cabello negro, que al momento se enamoró de ella.

- ¿Qué has visto, Kakarotto? - Él, el joven Kakarotto se había puesto nervioso, lo notaba en sus ojos.

- Yo eh... - Empezaba a sudar pero al tener una idea no muy brillante, se calmó. - ¡Encontré a dos chi... Terrícolas!

Los ojos de su amigo empezaron a abrirse como platos.

- ¿Qué? - Avanzó veloz hacia Kakarotto. Observó a Chi Chi, y luego posó la mirada en mí. - Saiyajines no pueden ser, no tienen pinta. Muy bien Kakarotto, esta vez no te has equivocado y supiste que eran terrícolas. Llamaré a Fre...

Su amigo lo detuvo. Miró a la de cabellos negros y luego a su amigo. - ¡Espera, Nappa! - Nappa se giró y observo con frustración a Kakarotto, esperando su excusa. - No le digas nada a Freezer, por favor.

- ¿Y por qué no? Tenerlas aquí solo nos causará muchos problemas. - Posó la mirada en mí, y luego en Chi Chi, al final volvió hacia Kakarotto y soltó un suspiro. - Está bien, pero si te preguntan, ¡yo no sé nada!

- Sí, sí... - Kakarotto se dirigió a Chi Chi y le ofreció la mano para levantarse. - ¡Ey...! No diremos nada. Calmáos. - Chi Chi aceptó su mano y de un brinco se puso en pie, luego yo me puse de pie también.

- Gra... - Aún Chi Chi estaba asustada. Pensaba que era una trampa, la conocía demasiado bien. - Gracias. - Ella soltó un suspiro.

- ¡Tranquila...! - Pero se dio cuenta, Kakarotto, de que no sabía su nombre. - ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

- Chi Chi. - Ella le ofreció la mano, para estrechársela.

- ¿Para qué es la mano? No me he caído. - Ahí todos echaron a reír menos yo. Todos clavaron su mirada en mí. Y yo me eché a reír como una idiota.

- Bulma... No hace falta tanta actuación cómica. - Chi Chi me dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas de aprecio. - ¡Con tu gruñido tenemos bastante!

Entonces todos, esta vez yo también, reímos ante su comentario.

- ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar? ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Con quién nos encontraremos? ¿Por qué mataron mi planeta? - Con eso de matar, me refería a destruir, acabar...

- Bueno, Freezer, esa rata rosa y fea nos obligó. - Dijo Nappa, al ver nuestras caras, tosió. - Bien, creo que tendré que comenzar desde el principio, a ver... Los Saiyajins son una raza guerrera, la más poderosa, hasta que llegó Freezer. El era tan poderoso que destruyó nuestro planeta, entonces la mayoría de nosotros, se ofreció para trabajar como sus esclavos. Él solo eligió a los mejores guerreros, y los demás los mató. Y si no hacemos lo que queremos, morimos. - Soltó un suspiro. - Sabréis ahora porqué acabamos con vuestro planeta. Ahora... Nos dirigimos a Ghea. (Nombre inventado) Allí Freezertiene su... Digamos su 'castillo' o 'palacio'. - Soltó otro largo suspiro, y terminó de explicar.

- ¡Ah! Eso cambia las cosas... - "Aunque sigo sin entender como es que hablamos tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Qué raro!" - Y... ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar? - Pregunté.

- Dos días, aproximadamente. - Explicó Kakarotto.

**¿Será verdad que no les harán nada a las chicas? ¿Qué les depararía el futuro? ¿Quién es ese temerario Freezer por el cual están asustados? ¡Muy pronto en el segundo capítulo!**

**Y ahí estoy yo, la mala que no sabe escribir fanfics xDD Si me pase con el capitulo pero era el primero que escribía y me emocioné, ya me entienden, sobre todo con las preguntas. Ah sí, casi se me olvida, Vegeta y Bulma serán lo principal de lo principal, pero no se impacienten ni pongan quejas ehh! XD Vegeta no saldrá así de enamorado de Bulma ni ella de él, aparte de que el no saldrá hasta el segundo capítulo y que... ¡No no! Ya me estoy pasando de información, se me va la cabeza XD Dejo de escribir con mis tonterías {estoy demasiado loca que escribo como si tuvieran confianza conmigo! XD} Puede que escriba el segundo capítulo ahora, quién sabe ^.^¡ahora si dejo de escribir ! XD**


	3. Ese chico tan maleducado

**Amm ya se que es pésima mi historia y quería lamentarme pero para que no se desilusionen, cuando haga el capitulo 3 empieza mas o menos lo divertido XD ¡Lean *-*!**

**Capítulo 2: Llegamos a Ghea**

Después de dos días, como dijo Kakarotto, su nave aterrizó, yo no me había percatado de nada esos últimos días en la nave. Solo pensaba en una cosa. En Yamcha. Después de todo lo había olvidado buscar, y ya tenía mi futuro con él, pero no, ahora todo se había ido al traste y solo pensaba en lo que podría haber llegado a lograr si no fuera por los Saiyajins. "A pesar de que sean buenos conmigo y Chi Chi, sigo guardándoles rencor por ésto" - Pensé con rabia.

**FLASHBACK**

_- ¡Hola! Al fin viniste, tenemos que hablar. - Dijo Yamcha seria y a la vez agradablemente_

_- Pues habla, amor. - Respondí cariñosamente. Le quería tanto... Y él a mí._

_- Bien, sé que es un poco precipitado, pero... ¿Querrías ser mi prometida, Bulma Briefs? - Antes de eso, me esperaba cualquier otra cosa. Ésta, la última. Me había quedado en blanco total, no sabía qué responder, pero, solo faltaban dos años para cumplir la mayoría de edad, y ya llevaba con Yamcha desde principios de Secundaria, es decir, más de 3 años. _

_- ¡Sí, Yamcha! - Dije sin pensármelo dos veces y corrí hacia él dándole un beso._

_- ¡Genial! ¿Te apetece un helado? - Asentí con la cabeza, hacía muchísimo calor hoy._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- Ah... - Solté un largo y dolorido suspiro. Se notaba que anhelaba algo, y oí unos pasos acercarse.

- Bulma... Bulma... - Decía Chi Chi, aunque yo apenas la escuchaba. - ¡BULMA! - Pegó un grito enorme.

- Qué, qué. ¿Ya hemos llegado? - Dije algo sorprendida y aún así, dolorida.

- Sí Bulma, pero... No me digas que estás pensando en Yamcha, ¿verdad? - Dirigí mi vista hacia ella, lo adivinó. Asentí con la cabeza, casi que iba yo a llorar.

- Bulma, no pienses en lo que pudiste haber tenido con Yamcha. - Dijo delicadamente. - Solo piensa en lo que puedes obtener ahora. No rebusques en el pasado, Bulma. ¡Mira hacia el futuro! - Dijo esta última parte con cariño, pero, con algo de exaltación. Asentí, y observé que las compuertas ya se habían abierto. Así que salí con Chi Chi.

- Chicas, os descubrirán si hacéis esto. A ver, tengo un plan. - Dijo Kakarotto.

- ¿Un plan? ¡Felicidades Kakarotto, tienes cerebro! Estoy orgulloso de ti. - Dijo con ironía y algo de sinceridad Nappa.

- ... - Se quedó callado unos momentos. - ¡Ah sí! Mira, Chi Chi será Saiyajin, tiene el pelo negro. - Se notaba que lo decía con superioridad, aunque no demasiada, solo sabía que él estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por haber tenido un, ¿plan?

- Bravo Kakarotto, ¿y dónde está Bulma en todo esto? - Preguntó Nappa, aguantándose la risa de su horrible plan.

- Pues, emm... Ah... - Yo tenía un plan para mí misma, y simplemente, interrumpí.

- Pues yo creo, que yo, Bulma Briefs, seré una científica humana. - Dije con orgullo, de alegría. - ¿No...?

- Espero que funcione ésto, porque si no... - Se detuvo. En su mirada se veía sangre y gritos.

- "Ya sé qué pasa entonces" - Pensé. - ¿Vamos?

Todos caminaban, y se veía un enorme palacio, o castillo. Era verdad, había muchos guerreros fuertes y musculosos, pero no. "¡No pienses en ello, Yamcha aún tiene posibilidades de vivir! Claro, si invento una máquina del tiempo... ¡Estoy perdida!" - Murmuré, aunque se notaba más que era un pensamiento.

Seguíamos avanzando, hasta que nos indicaron que nos quedáramos en los jardines. Chi Chi aceptó, yo investigué los enormes jardines del planeta Ghea. Era realmente bello todo. ¿Por qué alguien tan malo iba a cuidar tan bien su propio jardín? Preguntaba mi mente, y yo sin responder. Seguía caminando, hasta que me choqué con alguien. Al alzar la vista hacia él, vi que era un muchacho de no más de 18 años. Me sonrojé, él ni se inmutó.

- A ver si miras por dónde caminas, mocosa. - Dijo, con un tono de muy pésimos amigos.

- ¡Si te hubieras apartado no nos hubiéramos chocado! - Ese chico me sacó de mis casillas, y me puse roja de furia.

- Jajaja, de un golpecito te destrozaría en mil pedazos, lástima que me des pena. Ahora, largo. - Dijo todavía más enfadado.

- ¡Lárgate tú, imbécil! - Él se fue. ¡Al fin! Pero llegó Nappa.

- Dime que no has peleado con él, Bulma. - Yo asentí. Me preocupaba su tono.

- ¡Cómo se te ocurre! Es Vegeta, más bien si no fuera por Freezer, nuestro Príncipe. El Príncipe de los Saiyajins.

- No me importa si es príncipe o mendigo. ¡Me las va a pagar! Así no se le habla a una dama. - Dije furiosa.

Nappa soltó un suspiro para calmarse, y con el dedo indicó a Chi Chi que se acercara. Luego nos condujo a nuestra habitación.

- No os mováis de aquí, es una orden.

- "Nadie me da órdenes" - Pensé, con rabia.

Chi Chi se acomodó en el sofá, mientras que yo caminaba de aquí para allá. Abrí la puerta, y salí. Mientras que la cerraba detrás de mí.

- ¡Bulma, Bulma no po...! - Fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Deduje que ella saldría también por esa puerta, pero Kakarotto la detuvo.

- ¡Suéltame, tengo que ir a buscarla! - Dijo con alteración.

- Si salió, es su problema, no tienes que arriesgarte por ella. - Chi Chi soltó un suspiro, y entró nuevamente a la habitación. Kakarotto volvió con Nappa.

Yo caminaba por los pasillos, y noté de nuevo ese aroma que en los jardines. Otra vez, me choqué.

- ¿No te bastaba con la primera vez que te lo dije? - Preguntó con seriedad. - ¡Que mires por donde vas, mocosa!

- ¡Cállate! Mira tú si es que tienes ojos, ¿no? - Dije con ironía y orgullo.

Vegeta me cogió del cuello, y sin más, obviamente me amenazó.

- Que sea la última vez que te chocas conmigo. Te juro que si no, no saldrás con vida a la tercera. - Me soltó el cuello, y por un instante, me miró a mis ojos azules. Azules como el mar, capaz de hipnotizar a cualquiera. Como le pasó a él.

[Vegeta]

Esa chica me tenía harto, me aguanté la primera vez por pena, pero ahora nada me impedía matarla. Luego suspiré, y me giré hacia el enorme pasillo que aún me faltaba por recorrer. Noté mis mejillas arder. "Qué demonios..." No le dí importancia, y seguí mi camino.

"Creo que me he sonrojado" - Pensé.

**Y hasta aquí, otro capítulo! A mi me gustó XD No sabía como acabarlo, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Y dejo de hablar como periodista ya porque si no vamos mal con ese trabajo xd y sigo contando, ah, que bueno, Vegeta ya empieza a odiar a su manera a Bulma xD Se odiarán a muerte muajajajaja vale me pasé, ok no haré eso lo juro XD Ojala les haya gustado y esperen el tercer capítulo! 3**


	4. El intruso

**Ya les advertí 1839284 capítulos por día no se lo pierdan XD estoy demasiado aburrida como para no inscribir en mi inspiración, seguramente si no fuera porque me la paso escuchando música ya hubiera terminado mi fanfic entero XDD Por donde ibamos? Ah si si ya espero les guste *-***

**CAPÍTULO 3:**** El intruso**

Habían pasado varios días después del incidente con Vegeta, y no lo había vuelto a ver, en cierto modo, parecía que anhelaba esa pequeña pelea en la que casi muero, aunque obviamente no le amaba, solo que, esto se había vuelto demasiado... Peligroso, y todo era tan confuso... Ahora tengo otra rutina en el planeta Ghea, como siempre, me levantaba, iba a desayunar, luego al laboratorio, comida, laboratorio, cena, dormir. Lo normal, en la Tierra, y parecía ser, que en Ghea también, pero, hoy no.

Iba en dirección al comedor, pero alguien me cogió del brazo.

- ¡Eh! ¡Suéltame! - Dije en un tono agresivo sin alzar demasiado la voz. El muchacho me giró hacia donde se encontraba él, y...

- ¿Vegeta? - No me lo podía creer, era Vegeta, y de repente, el corazón me dio un vuelco.

- Shh. - Me llevo hacia el laboratorio, aunque yo aún seguía hambrienta.

- Vale, ¿qué quieres? - Dije desesperada, tenía demasiada hambre.

- Primero, no se me habla así, al Principe de los Saiyajins nadie se le debe dirigir de esa manera! - Gritó furioso.

- Ah, es decir, que yo no te puedo hablar así pero tú si puedes agarrarme del brazo sin explicaciones mientras me pierdo el desayuno? - Solté un suspiro. - Me voy.

Él puso su mano en mi hombro, para que me volviese a sentar.

- Necesito que me hagas un... Como lo diría yo sin causarte daño... - Se puso pensativo - Que me hagas caso en una cosa de suma importancia.

- Depende, ¿qué cosa?

- Claro que no te lo voy a decir, mocosa. - Intentó calmarse lo que pudo

- Entonces me largo. ¡Mono imbécil! - Mi cara se puso roja de furia

- Vale, no necesito la ayuda de una mocosa creída como tú. - Dijo el muy orgulloso.

Al fin y al cabo, solo iba y venía del laboratorio, sin nada que hacer, y me preguntaba si esto me haría cambiar de rutina. Así que a regañadientes, me senté en la silla.

- Te escucho. - Dije en un tono malhumorado.

- Harás una nave de dos, no, tres asientos y con comunicador. - Explicó sin rodeos, y muy serio.

- ¿Perdón? No. ¿Para qué?

- Ya te he dicho que no te lo diré, mocosa. - Refunfuñó y se empezaba a cabrear. - ¡Eres una simple humana, y como tal deberías obedecer al Príncipe de los Saiyajins, que sería tal honor que te pidiera esto!

Me puse tan roja de furia que apenas me controlaba, me levanté de la silla, cogí mis herramientas y me puse a construir. Observé que Vegeta se había marchado ya.

- "Se cree que le voy a hacer una nave para él solo, jaja, imbécil" - Me reía en silencio, hasta que oí a mi estómago gruñir. - ¡Cómo le odio, por su culpa me perdí el desayuno! Agg, juro que me vengaré de esa forma de hablarme.

[Chi Chi]

- ¡Hola! - Sonreí. Estaba feliz de volver a ver a Goku, aunque no paraba de repetirme que se llamaba Kakarotto, aunque yo prefería Goku.

- ¡Chi Chi! Hola, ¿qué pasa? - Preguntó algo dudoso.

- Quería ver que tal llevabas lo de... - Goku puso una cara entristecida y me interrumpió.

- No lo sé, se nota rara su ausencia. - Respondió triste.

- ¡Mejórate! - Le dediqué una sonrisa. - ¡Voy a ver a Bulma!

Ambos nos despedimos con un abrazo, y fui a buscar a mi Bulmita, ja, ya tengo su apodo listo.

[Bulma]

Habían pasado muchas horas, ya casi había terminado las dos cuartas partes de la nave, y estaba muy concentrada en eso. De repente oí unos pasos, de una persona que se acercaba. Era Vegeta. ¿Qué haría allí? Demonios, como me diga mocosa otra vez...

Se acercó rápidamente a mí y me cogió el rostro con sus manos. Estábamos tan cerca y... Me besó, yo estaba colorada hasta la cabeza.

- "Ese intruso se me ha metido en la cabeza." - Pensé.

- Bulma... ¡Bulma! ¡Bulma responde! - Abrí los ojos rápidamente y noté que mis mejillas ardían. - Queria Bulmita, ¿con qué estabas soñando para ponerte tan colorada? - Me guiñó un ojo, solo lo hacía para que me pusiera a contárselo, lo sabía.

- No me llamo Bulmita, y no te voy a decir lo que soñé, Chi Chi. - Le dije desagradablemente.

- ¡Ah! No hace falta que te pongas así. Ya ha pasado la hora de la cena y del almuerzo, también la del desayuno, y no has ido a ni... - Mi estómago gruñó fuertemente. - ¡Caray Bulma, sí que tienes hambre!

- Sí... Je... - Me puse más colorada que antes.

- Pues por no ir, te aguantas, que eres muy cabezota, ¿dormirás, al menos? - Dijo, algo preocupada.

- Sí pero esq... - Chi Chi me dejó con la palabra en la boca al acercarse a la mitad de la nave, que había construido en tan solo... ¡Bah! Quién sabe la cuenta.

- Vaya, ya sé por qué no has ido a ninguna comida, ¿qué es esto? - Me preguntó curiosa. Demasiada curiosidad tenía esta chica.

- Es una nave, me la pidió Vegeta hoy por la mañana. Ese imbécil me estropeó el desayuno y el almuerzo, y mi cena. - Dije gruñona. Me estaba empezando a cabrear otra vez. - No sé ni me interesa. - La interrumpí antes de que pudiera preguntar. "Si hoy no duermo, para mañana estará lista, pero ese hombre con cara de mono no me va a quitar mis horas de descanso" - Pensé fríamente.

- Ah... Qué rara estás, Bulma. Vamos a dormir ya, anda. - Asentí, y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, nos acostamos en nuestras respectivas camas, y nos dormimos.

- Vegeta. - Susurraba mientras dormía. - Vegeta... - Hice una pequeña pausa, y el rojo se me subió a las mejillas. - Vegeta...

[Chi Chi]

Aún no había conseguido pegar ojo, pero quedaba toda la noche, al fin me iba a dormir cuando oí a Bulma susurrar el nombre de... ¿Vegeta? ¡Estoy sorda! ¿Dijo Vegeta? No me lo creía, y estaba roja, su cara era muy colorada. La zarandeé y se despertó.

- Bulma, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa ahora con Vegeta? - Dije cansada, ¡justo me iba a dormir y viene ella diciendo Vegeta!

- ¿Vegeta? ¿Qué pasa con él? - Bulma se sentía confusa, yo simplemente le expliqué lo sucedido y comprendió.

- Estabas soñando con él. - Repetí nuevamente.

[Bulma]

¿Qué estaba soñando con Vegeta? ¡Seguía sin creérmelo, como voy a soñar con ese mono feo!

- No, es imposible, quizá vi su cara y me asusté, y lo nombré para que se fuera. - Dije molesta, me interrumpió mi sueño, y ahora me volvería a costar dormir otra vez.

- Bulma... - Me dijo con cara de desconfianza.

- ¿Sí, Chi Chi?

- ¿Te gusta Vegeta? - Preguntó sin rodeos, me quedé impactada ante tal pregunta.

- No... - Vi como soltaba un suspiro, y se volvía a meter en su cama, a dormir. - No lo sé. - Susurré para mis adentros.

**Y HASTA AQUÍ MI GRAN FINAL. Taráaaaaaa. *Aplausos* XD gracias gracias ok espero que les haya gustado. umm parezco obsesiva escribiendo 283923 capítulos por segundo je xD a ver si encuentro algo con lo que divertirme a parte de esto, y sin más preambulos es que quiero ser escritora ! :O Se descubrio porque mi obsesividad ashjadkdh (risa de tonta) hasta el próximo capítulo *-***


	5. ¿Amor?

**Hola otra vez XD Esta vez me andaré sin rodeos: Tarran, un nuevo capitulo, disfruten !**

**CAPÍTULO 4: ¿Amor?**

Habían pasado horas, desde que Chi Chi se fue a desayunar yo solo estaba terminando esa estúpida nave, pero, no, el no se iría tan satisfecho. Yo iría, sí o sí, le guste o no, me odie o me mate en el camino, porque ¡odio este planeta! A demás, de que si sigo aquí encerrada moriré a causa de aburrimiento excesivo. Reí para mí misma. Estaba hecha una chapuza, pero alguien se acercaba.

Pensé que era Chi Chi, pero cuando vi a Vegeta, mi corazón dio un brinco, mis mejillas empezaban a arder, solo con su presencia me hacía temblar. Como lo odiaba... Pero mi alma sabía que lo amaba con todo mi corazón, pero, eso no ocurriría, porque por ahora solo sentía aprecio hacia él. Me fijé en su ropa, nada fuera de lo común. Su armadura de siempre. Cada vez enloquecía más con sus ojos. Sabía que iba a cometer un completo error. "Vamos Bulma, tú quieres a Yamcha, no a éste mono" Pensé, dándome ánimos, parece que algo funcionó.

Él me miraba como si fuera una extraña. Con solo verme, supuse que su mirada fulminante hacia mí solo significaba que quería verme muerta. Pero su silencio decía otra cosa. Tarde o temprano alguien tendría que hablar, o acabaría roja delante de él. Cosa que no me podía permitir, recordando lo grosero que había sido conmigo en mi actual estancia en Ghea. "Siempre te gustaron los chicos con carácter, ¿no Bulma? ¿Por qué no elegiste otro tipo de carácter? Hay que ver qué idiota eres." Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que apenas sentí su presencia al lado mío.

- Mocosa, ¿ya has terminado la nave, con los comunicadores? - Me preguntó de mala manera. Por ello lo odiaba, si tuviera la oportunidad, le mataría, aunque creo que no me daría tiempo ni a articular el brazo. De pronto me cogió del brazo cabreado. - ¿Acaso no me oíste, estúpida? ¿Ya has terminado la nave, sí o no? - Cada vez se ponía más furioso, mientras yo intentaba decir algo, o no llorar, _aunque lo segundo sería prácticamente imposible. _Recordé. Mis ojos se humedecían cada vez más. Me costaba aguantar el dolor, y solté un quejido.

- ¡Me haces daño, idiota! - Claro, ¿por qué Bulma? ¿No podrías haber dicho otra cosa? Claro, tenías que enfadarle, has firmado tu sentencia de muerte, querida Bulma, mira que eres tonta, pero es normal de ti. A parte de hablar en tercera persona cuando te refieres a ti misma. Para mi sorpresa, Vegeta me soltó el brazo, y soltó un largo suspiro. Noté una lágrima en mi mejilla, y rápidamente le di la espalda a Vegeta. - Sí, solo le falta el comunicador. - Dije, mi respiración se agitó, subía y bajaba rápidamente, hasta que no pude contener más las lágrimas. "¡Bulma Briefs! ¿Serías capaz de llorar por un cara mono como él?" Me sequé las lágrimas velozmente.

Él aún seguía allí, aunque mis ojos seguían humedecidos me giré para volver a mirarle a la cara. De sus ojos pasé a su nariz, bajando hasta los labios. Esos que tanto quería probar. "¡No, Bulma! Seguramente caerías en su trampa, como otras muchas mujeres" Asentí con mi cabeza solo una vez, aunque me daba igual que Vegeta no entendiera el porqué de mi reacción.

Se alejó un poco de mí, simplemente retrocedió dos pasos, para ser exactos. - Bien, pues cuanto antes, lo pones. Y más te vale que lo acabes para esta tarde. ¿Queda claro, niña? - ¡Cómo se atrevía! El color rojo se notaba cada vez más en toda mi cara, casi se podría decir que echaba humo por las orejas. Él se rió, de mí. ¡Se había reído de mí! Pero tranquila, la venganza solo ha comenzado ahora.

Le dediqué una sonrisa traviesa, y misteriosa. Se podría hasta decir que era algo maliciosa aquella sonrisa. - Me llevarás en esa nave. - Seguía con esa sonrisa. Pero Vegeta se acercó y me tomó del cuello, levantándome de la silla obviamente.

- ¿Te estás burlando de mí, niña estúpida? - Mi sonrisa desapareció. Él sonrió al verme triste y asustada, le gustaba molestarme, causarme terror. - Ya, ya se ve que no, pero eres demasiado asustada. No voy con miedicas. - Me soltó del cuello, y caí en la silla nuevamente.

- ¡IRÉ SI ME DA LA GANA! - Dije furiosa.

- No vas a ir, te lo he dicho, ¿quieres sentenciar tu muerte?

- ¡MONO ESTÚPIDO! ¡ES MI NAVE Y EN UN SEGUNDO PUEDO HACERLA MIL PEDAZOS!

- ¿QUÉ ME LLAMASTE MOCOSA?

- MONO, ¿ACASO ERES SORDO O QUE PASA?

- ¡TE VOY A MATAR! LO JURO, TERMINARÁS ESA NAVE Y TE MATARÉ.

- ¡ESTÚPIDO, IDIOTA, CARA MONO, TONTO, IMBÉCIL! - Y así seguimos toda la mañana con gritos. Para mi suerte, no me mató. Es más, le convencí de que iría. Mis encantos y mi belleza nunca fallaban, sin olvidarme de mi gran inteligencia. ¡Bulma Briefs siempre consigue lo que quiere, cueste lo que cueste! Y esta era otra de mis muchas pruebas que confirmaban aquello que parecía impresionante pero cierto.

Él se dirigió hacia la mesa del laboratorio. Sus manos se hicieron un puño y golpeó la mesa fuertemente, sin romperla, milagrosamente. - Solo porque me das pena. - Dijo. Yo seguía sonriendo. Acabé de poner el comunicador en la nave, sacudí mis manos de suciedad y sonreí otra vez, de alegría. Al fin había terminado, y mucho más que eso, ¡seguía viva y para ir al espacio! No me fiaba de Vegeta, la verdad es que es difícil saber en qué piensa, o cuales son sus sentimientos, aunque sabía que él tenía un corazón, como todos. Si no lo tuviera, mataría a todos, y esperaba que eso no ocurriera en el viaje, y se me vinieron varias preguntas sobre eso.

- ¿Cuándo será el viaje? Por cierto, ¿quién será la tercera persona que vaya? ¿A dónde iremos? Sabes, estoy emocionada, pero quiero saber algún motivo por el cuál no me has matado aún. - Y así seguí hablando sin parar unos diez minutos, o quince, quién sabe.

Él se giró y me miró. Frunció el ceño, se notaba enfadado. - ¡Cállate ya, mujer! - Esas palabras me molestaron, sabía que hablé mucho pero nadie me mandaba a callar de esa manera.

No era su mujer, para nada, ni su amiga siquiera. - ¡Mi nombre es BULMA! B-U-L-M-A - Sonreí, sacándole la lengua, que seguidamente escondí y quité mi sonrisa. - Para tu información, a una dama no se le trata así, Vegeta. - Dije con un tono de orgullo y superficialidad.

Vegeta soltó un gruñido. - ¡Pues que te quede claro que soy el Prin...!

Medité unos segundos antes de que acabara su frase. - El Príncipe de los Saiyajins, y bla bla bla. ¿No te cansas de decir siempre lo mismo? - Se enfureció. Lo vi en su rostro. - Aún no me has contestado. ¿Cuándo será el viaje, y quién irá con nosotros? - Dije curiosa. Mis preguntas debían ser respondidas, o se arrepentiría de haberme pedido construir una nave.

Seguía furioso, no soportaba que le hablara así. Me daba igual herir su orgullo. - Vamos a ver, si no eres tan tonta como me suponía y entiendes esto: ¡Cállate ya! - Expresó con rabia. Yo me enfurecí más, y el ambiente se tensó. - Y de paso, vas al comedor y me traes algo de comida, mujer. - Dijo nuevamente esa palabra que tanto odio, y más con órdenes.

¡Pero qué se creía este idiota! - ¡No soy tu esclava! ¿Te lo voy a repetir? ¡Me llamo BULMA! ¿Te enteras, cabeza de cacahuete? - Herí su orgullo. Lo sé. Pero no sé que no entendía de que me llamaba Bulma, y no mujer. Soltó un suspiro y se marcho, no sin antes decirme sus típicos insultos de 'Mocosa, Niñata, Tonta, Fea, Idiota' y una fila de más largos insultos.

Cuando miré la hora, ya había acabado el almuerzo. ¡Mierda, otra vez me la había perdido! Qué se le iba a hacer, no puedo creer que haya malgastado mi tiempo con ese idiota. Sentía una sensación de culpa, al haber herido su orgullo. No me quedaba de otra que ir a disculparme. Aunque no se lo mereciera demasiado.

Salí del laboratorio en su busca, no paraba de preguntarle a todo el que veía, y me miraban con cara de '¿Quiere morir?'. Al fin lo encontré, bajo un cerezo de los grandes jardines, me acerqué a él deprisa, y solté un largo suspiro. Él me miro, como si quisiera matarme. Ese silencio, como amaba sus silencios. - Lo siento. - Suspiré. - Creo que me pasé diciéndote todo lo que dije en el laboratorio... - Pensaba que me diría insultos, pero al contrario, me equivoqué.

- Está bien. Ahora lárgate. - Así fue, me fui de su vista, y me acordé de lo que me dijo Chi Chi ayer en la noche...

**FLASHBACK**

_- Bulma... - Me dijo con cara de desconfianza._

_- ¿Sí, Chi Chi?_

_- ¿Te gusta Vegeta? - Ante tal pregunta, suspiré._

_- No... - Ella soltó un suspiro al oír mi respuesta. Se durmió. - No lo sé. - Susurré para mis adentros._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Caminaba pensando en esa pregunta. ¿De verdad me gustaba Vegeta? ¿Podía quererle solo con mirarle a los ojos? No lo sé, quizás el tiempo me respondería. Estaba confusa, porque, yo sé que amo a Yamcha pero su ausencia... Su muerte, y ahora viene Vegeta, ¿cómo no voy a enamorarme? Me gustaría cualquiera en estas ocasiones, pero qué se le va a hacer. Seguía dudando sobre mis sentimientos, maldición, Chi Chi me había hecho dudar de mis sentimientos con aquella pregunta. Claro que, me puse a pensar y si le decía que no sabía o que sí, estaba claro que de allí no salía viva. Y que con su ayuda no puedo contar en estos momentos. Al darme cuenta, el día había pasado rápido, y yo seguía pensando en esa pregunta. Me tumbé en la cama y suspiré. Quizás si es que le amaba. Pero la pregunta era, ¿él me amaba a mí?

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y HASTA NOSECUANDO XD HOY A LAS 5 XDDDDDDDD ES BROMA PERO HOY SI EH XD **


	6. Un viaje interesante

**Hola .. Ahh, bueno ya se que apenas la gente ve mi fanfic pero yo sigo escribiendo porque me apasiona escribir, jumm... Disfruten del capitulo! :D**

**CAPÍTULO 5: Un viaje interesante**

Había logrado conciliar el sueño esa noche con lo que sería mi viaje al espacio, me preguntaba a qué planeta íbamos a ir, o a qué planetas, quizás eran más de uno. ¿Quién sabe? Oí que Chi Chi me llamaba algo alterada, yo ya me había despertado desde hace un rato antes que ella pero intenté dormir más, aunque sin conseguirlo, seguía teniendo sueño mientras que mi amiga repetía muchas veces mi nombre, cansándome aún más. "¡Vaya mañanita!" Pensé algo furiosa y desconcertada. Abrí mis ojos y la veía desesperada. ¿Qué le picó ahora a Chi Chi? Cuando me vio despierta, supe que estaba en un problema, _yo estaba en un problema._ Me miró con ojitos de cachorro. "Ah, un favor, me lo temía. Supongo que me pedirá algo como construye para mí un parque de atracciones, o algo de esas cosas imposibles que siempre me pedía." Me cogió del brazo y me levantó rápidamente para dirigirme al baño. Ya me estaba empezando a asustar. De repente cogió su bolso que, de repente supe que lo llevaba el día del incidente en la Tierra, y que tenía todo tipo de maquillaje. Un momento, ¿maquillaje? ¡Demonios, quería pintarme para algo! Odio el maquillaje si no es para una cosa importante. En estos momentos seguía sin comprender nada. Vi que sacaba un pintalabios, sombra de ojos, una cinta y un cepillo para el pelo, colorete y no sé qué más cosas.

Me decidí a preguntarle sobre sus intenciones conmigo. Y espero que no sean probar una nueva 'fórmula' para pintarme. - ¡Chi Chi! ¿Qué pasa? - Dije con una voz de medio dormida. Bostecé.

Ella solo me maquilló y me empezó a peinar el cabello azulado que tenía, por su puesto, comenzó a hablar, para mi suerte. - ¡Bulma! He oído que eres la mejor amiga del mundo que podría tener. ¿Interesante, eh? ¡La mejor! - Sonrió.

- ¿Qué quieres, Chi Chi? - Le pregunté directamente. Tantos halagos, no eran normal en ella, bueno, nunca me los decía a no ser que quiera pedirme un favor, y para que me preparase, debía ser un gran favor.

Ella fingió como si no supiera de qué favor, y yo no soy de indirectas, no con ella. - ¿Qué? Yo, nada... - Siguió sonriendo. Vio mi cara de molesta por haberme despertado para _nada_ aunque yo sabía que era para algo, esa cara siempre funcionaba. - Ah. - Soltó un suspiro y dejó de cepillarme el pelo. - Está bien. He oído que te vas a ir al espacio. Ni más ni menos con Vegeta, claro, pero... - Observó que mi rostro era de confusión. ¿Quién se lo habría dicho? Nadie lo sabía excepto Vegeta y yo, y él no es de ser sociable, y mucho menos hablar con mi mejor amiga, _si a mí me odia._ Recordé. - Me lo dijo... ¡Vale, vale! Iba a buscarte para prepararnos para el desayuno pero vi que hablabas con Vegeta y me quedé escondida a ver qué decíais y oí lo del espacio. - Siguió sonriendo, esta vez, fingía la sonrisa.

Puse cara de enfado y rabia. - ¡¿NOS ESTABAS ESPIANDO?! - Pregunté muy alterada. Al ver que asintió la cabeza me puse aún más cabreada. - ¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ESPIARME, CHI CHI! - Sabía que mi amiga se sentía culpable por ello, yo también la espiaría con Goku _que también me gustó ese nombre, más que el de Kakarotto. _Así que puse mi mano sobre su hombro y me disculpé con un abrazo.

Oh... Pensé que se habría olvidado de eso... - Al final, ¿puedo ir? - Si mal no recordaba Vegeta me dijo algo que... ¡Ah sí! La nave era de tres asientos, aunque metí un poco la pata.

**FLASHBACK**

_Qué pesado era Vegeta, no paraba de gritarme que terminara rápido. Aunque eso fue hace horas, y recién se fue del laboratorio. Pude trabajar más tranquila. "Creo que dijo dos asientos, sí" Y empecé a construir la nave con dos asientos. Seguidamente puse los controles de nave, y reformé un poco el exterior de la gran nave. Creo que daba a dos habitaciones, entré y decidí mirar. Sí, dos habitaciones separadas, un baño, mini-cocina y los controles sobre el mando y demás. Bajé de la nave, y me alejé un poco, observando aún el exterior. Cogí unos botes de pintura que había escondidos en unas cajas llenas de polvo y empecé a pintar. _

_- Rojo por aquí, azul por arriba, verde en el centro, amarillo, lila, naranja... - Terminé de pintarlo todo y sonreí. - ¡Perfecta explosión de colores! Algo afeminado pero... - Pensé en Vegeta y su grito. Cogí el color rojo y negro y decidí pintar todo nuevamente. - A ver, rojo por los bordes, el negro por allí, rojo por aquí también, azul por el centro y... - Después de varias horas había terminado, ahora sí era totalmente finalizada. Solo me faltaba el comunicador, que era lo más difícil porque quería que fuera una mini-cámara de vídeo más un micrófono para hablar con Chi Chi y Goku. El primer comunicador con mini-cámara de vídeo y micrófono lo puse en mi habitación y la de Chi Chi. Mañana pondría el otro en la nave. ¡Qué demonios! Casi se me olvida el detector de naves desconocidas y meteoritos, menos mal. Y me puse a colocarlo en la nave. Sí, perfecto. _

_Apagué la luz y salí del laboratorio a ver a Chi Chi._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

¡Ah, maldición! Puse dos asientos nada más, y Vegeta me pidió que fueran tres. Sí, voy a pedir mi tumba por correo, ah, cierto, ya no existe la Tierra. ¡Todo me sale mal! Bueno, tendría que acatar las consecuencias. Olvidándome de Chi Chi que no paraba de llamarme, abrí más mis oídos y la escuché, casi que no le respondo. - ¡Disculpa Chi Chi! No puedes ir. - Vi que su cara se entristeció grandemente, la cogí por el brazo sin hacerle daño, no demasiado. Sabía que se iba a marchar y no podría explicarle nada. - No puedes ir porque solo hay dos asientos. - Ella mejoró un poco su cara, seguramente pensaba que yo no quería que fuera con nosotros. La solté del brazo y se dirigió a su cama. Se sentó, y yo hice lo mismo en la mía. - Lo siento, de veras. ¡Pero tengo una sorpresa para ti y Goku! - Ella sonrió alegremente.

- ¿¡Y cuál es!? - Preguntó emocionada. No, no eran citas ni cenar a la luz de las velas. Tampoco iba a construir dos asientos más en la nave, porque tendría que desmontarlo todo, para dos habitaciones más, y un baño más también. Y puff... Se desmoronaría todo. Y nunca iría al espacio. - Dime Bulma. ¿Qué sorpresa es? - Dijo ya, calmándose un poco.

Al ver mi mirada supo que no era nada romántico, pero a la vez sí. - Puse un comunicador en la habitación, observa. - Señalé la pared en donde estaba el sofá, y arriba había una pequeña pantalla y debajo un pequeño cuadrado negro con rayas, el micrófono. - Mira, estaremos en contacto. Por la pantalla los veremos y nos verán, y por el micrófono hablarán. - Expliqué sin prisas.

Ella dudó, iba a preguntar, conocía ese silencio extraño. - ¿Y cómo haremos para comunicarnos? - Sí, recordé que había un botón en cada micrófono _(el de la nave y el de la habitación)_. Corrí a explicárselo.

- Mira, ¿ves este botón rojo del micrófono? - Ella asintió detenidamente. - Pues, cuando lo pulses, se activará la comunicación y las pantallas. Entonces podréis vernos y hablar, y viceversa. - Chi Chi sonrió, algo pasaba por su cabeza, y no era nada bueno. Al final, supe por su mirada qué era. "¡Pretendía mirar qué hacíamos sin darnos cuenta! Pero... Había algo que ella no sabía, y es que a parte de que Vegeta me odia, solo podía ver diríamos, el salón, que vendría siendo donde dirigiremos la nave. Pero en cambio, yo sí podía verlos pues las camas se veían perfectamente, ja ja" Me reí para mis adentros. No iba a hacer tal cosa.

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Era Vegeta.

Abrí rápidamente la puerta, sonriente, él no me devolvió la sonrisa. Y me molesté un poco. - Vegeta... Qué sorpresa. ¿Qué necesitas? - Dije fingiendo un tono de sorpresa y alegría.

Supuse que se habría dado cuenta de que fingía, así que no me tomé la molestia de preguntar. - La nave. Fui al laboratorio y estaba acabada, así que, yo me largo ya en la nave. - Me entristecí un poco, ¿no se acordaba de que yo también iba?

- ¡Pero yo también voy! - Respondí gruñona.

- Por eso vine a avisarte, estúpida. - Ésto último, lo dijo casi en un murmuro, aunque pude escucharlo, no le respondí, no quería problemas. Me despedí de Chi Chi, y luego de Goku, que por suerte pasaba por allí a hablar con Chi Chi. Nos dirigimos al laboratorio, y subimos los dos a la nave. Me senté en donde los controles principales, y cogí un mando. Apunté al ordenador que estaba fuera de la nave, y el techo se separó en dos, dándonos paso para 'despegar'. Puse la nave en marcha, mientras que Vegeta hacía _noséquécosa. _- ¡VEGETAAAAAA! - Grité fuertemente. Éste salió de su habitación recién escogida, y de malhumor por mi grito. Seguramente interrumpía su momento de _queguaposoy_.

- Qué mie... - Le miré, y se calló. - ¿Qué quieres? - Dijo en un tono molesto y desagradable.

- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? - Pregunté.

- Por ahora, no hay rumbo fijo. - ¡ME VACILABA NO!? ¡He montado en una nave con un tío desagradable y no sabe a dónde vamos! Demonios... Entonces una idea se me pasó por la cabeza. ¿Namek no tenía bolas de dragón también? Y a demás, antes de que la Tierra se destruyera, Krilin me contó que los Namekianos se habían encargado de aumentar el poder del dragón, y ahora concedía tres deseos. Como Shen Long, ¡genial! Puse rumbo a Namek, sonriente.

- Nos vamos a Namek. - Sonreí. Él se giró para mirarme, con cara confusa, y le expliqué sobre las bolas del dragón.

**Jajajajjajajajajjajaja (risa de idiota) ... Bueno eso es todo XD luego a ver si alcanzo a otro capitulo**


	7. Confusión

**Umm hola de nuevo xd ¡Aquí mi sexto capítulo! Ah... Contente no te vayas de la lengua XD Menos mal que no voy por el tercero, o cuento toda la historia ya xD Bueno disfruten este capitulo.**

**CAPÍTULO 6:**** Confusión**

Yo llevaba más de cinco horas con los controles, sin contar que me había olvidado poner el control automático, pero sinceramente, me olvidé, y me quedé dormida mientras dirigía la nave. Pude ver que pasábamos cerca de una estrella de fogosa luz, y al sentir esos rayos en mi cara abrí los ojos. No estaba soñando, estaba aún en la nave. Rápidamente la luz ya no se sentía en mi cara, pues me fijé en que ya habíamos pasado esa estrella. Estábamos cerca de Namek, lo presentía. Oí los pasos de Vegeta acercarse a mí. Antes de poder girarme y mirarle sentí que algo caliente recorría desde mi cabeza hasta los pies, alcé mi vista hacia arriba, y vi que Vegeta tenía una taza de café vacía.

- ¡Como se te ocurre, maldito! - Empecé a repugnarme de asco. ¡Café encima mía! Como se atrevía ese simio. - ¡Eres un completo idiota!

- Mocosa - Me dijo en tono burlón.

- Simio - Contraataqué. Sabía que eso le molestaba.

- Tonta - ¿Tonta? ¡Me había cabreado pero bien!

- Feo - Sinceramente le podría haber dicho más cosas que esa.

- Idiota - Pues no sé yo, pero YO construí ESTA nave. No ÉL.

- ¡Idiota! - Sin más insultos en mente, tuve que repetirlo. Vegeta se reía de mí. Se la tenía guardada. Rápidamente fui a mi cuarto, a coger un short celeste, una camisa con tirantes amarilla, y unos zapatos negros. Me dirigí al baño y me encerré allí. Me deshice de mi ropa anterior y me metí en la ducha. ¡Cómo! Agg, le odiaba tanto. ¡Es un...! De solo verle me entraban ganas de matarle. Caía agua caliente. Menos mal que me encontraba mejor. El café se había ido por el desagüe. ¡Me las pagará! Cerré el grifo del agua y salí de la ducha. Me puse la ropa escogida en mi habitación y abrí la puerta del baño. Tenía el pelo mojado, pues por eso me lo dejé suelto, caían gotas de agua de mi cabello, pocas pero me daba igual. Me encerré en mi habitación. ¡El plan había comenzado! Y no saldría hasta oír de su boca una disculpa. Me senté en la silla del escritorio, y me puse a pensar.

Escuché gritos provenientes de lo que yo llamaba _el salón_. Imaginé que eran de Vegeta. - Mujer, la comida. - Dijo en un tono algo alto. No respondí. ¡Por haberme tirado el café no le haría de comer! Pero qué se creía, yo no soy tonta, y mucho menos imbécil. Que se la preparara él, yo no. - ¡MUJER! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI COMIDA? - Pegó un grito. Yo seguí sin hacerle el más mínimo caso. Cuando Bulma Briefs dice 'hasta que no se disculpe' será hasta que no se disculpe. Me da igual si pasábamos un año así, yo quería oír las disculpas, y ya. Alguien intentaba abrir la puerta de mi habitación, _Vegeta._ Abrió la puerta y me cogió por las muñecas. Me puso contra la pared, furioso. Clavó sus ojos negros en mí. Noté su respiración, era agitada. Estábamos tan cerca... No podría resistirme a no besarle. Tenía que resistir, pero él no me iba a besar, no. Me iba a herir o matar.

- ¡VAMOS! ¡Mátame, ahora! - Exclamé furiosa. Él negó con la cabeza. No estaba asustada, solo un poco. Se acercó a mi oído lentamente. Me empezaba a desesperar.

Abrió lentamente la boca, para decir algo. - Lo siento. - Susurró. Se alejó un poco de mi oído, para apenas rozar un poco mis labios. Rápidamente me soltó las muñecas y se marchó de mi habitación. Estaba totalmente confusa. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿De verdad Vegeta me acaba de pedir disculpas? Seguía sin creérmelo. Resbalé desde la pared hasta el suelo. Mi mirada se dirigía hacia la entrada a mi cuarto. No me había enterado de nada. Simplemente, me levanté, y salí de mi habitación. Me fui hacia el comedor, y empecé a cocinar. No sé cómo ha ocurrido ésto. Una parte de mí dice que no está bien, que está confusa y rara, en cambio la otra dice que sí está bien, que está feliz y alegre. Realmente, ¿cómo me debería sentir? Sin darme cuenta, terminé de hacer el pedazo de carne, lo coloqué en la mesa con un tenedor y cuchillo, y coloqué un vaso de agua a la izquierda del plato. Me dirigí hacia el comunicador de _el salón._ Apreté el botón rojo. Y estaba Chi Chi.

- Chi Chi, tenemos que hablar. - Dije en un tono serio. Ella asintió. - ¿Qué pasaría si estuvieras enamorada de un chico que te odia?

Ella se quedó pensativa un momento, para decir un nombre. - Vegeta. - Lo decía con tono de pregunta sin necesidad de preguntarlo directamente. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

**JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, al fin llega el momento tortolito en acción XD Siento que el capítulo sea tan corto pero es que tenía prisa hoy, bueno tengo prisa hoy XD a ver si luego me da para más :D**


	8. Error irreparable

**Holaa, ya se que he tardado bastante en subir nuevos capitulos pero aqui estoy otra vez! Y como inspiración, este capítulo tratará de confusión y error jajaja, no piensen mal chicos... O quizás si? Bueno ya disfruten del capitulo xD**

**Comentario MIO: Por favor, dejen Reviews T_T No es tanto pedir no? Para algo sigo el Summary, bueno, solo pido al menos uno... :'( Lo espero, ahora sí, el capítulo...**

**CAPÍTULO 7: Error irreparable **

Bostecé. La conversación de ayer con Chi Chi no fue para nada agradable. Aunque era lo mejor que podía hacer. Decidí levantarme, ir al baño y luego desayunar. Tenía el día planeado. Y así fue. Me levanté. Fui al baño y abrí el grifo de la ducha. Me relajaba estando allí, pero si se gastaba el agua caliente Vegeta se enfadaría mucho conmigo. Así que salí y me peiné. Ya vestida, me fui a la cocina a prepararme un chocolate caliente. Era un día normal, pero me apetecía chocolate caliente, siempre tomando café no es muy... bueno, que digamos. Marché hacia la sala de controles, y... ¡Oh dios! Estamos sobre Namek. Qué rápido. Decidí aterrizar, pero bueno, no es una duda, es que teníamos que aterrizar. Se abrió la compuerta principal y bajé.

- ¡VEGETA! SAL YA, PEDAZO VAGO. ACABAMOS DE LLEGAR A NAMEK! - Grité todo lo que podía. Y me oyó, menos mal. Salió de malhumor, y bajó hasta Namek. - Bien. - Asentí, le hice una seña con el dedo para que me siguiera. Vi una sombra verde, que se acercaba. Salió de un árbol y lo vi. - ¡Dende! Qué alegría más grande. - Él sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Luego de explicarle por el camino lo que tengo planeado, y lo que he pasado, simplemente respondió como yo imaginaba que respondería. "Te ayudaré." Cuando fuimos hacia la pequeña _aldea_. O así lo llamo yo, encontré muchos Namekianos, siete de ellos, con las bolas de dragón. - No me lo puedo creer. ¡Tenéis las bolas del dragón! - Dende asintió, y dijo que bajaran las bolas hacia la hierba.

Simplemente Vegeta se quedó en un árbol, sin mucho que hacer. - Vaya tontería. - Dijo. Yo refunfuñé para no decirle nada sobre ese comentario. Estaba tan feliz que ni él se atrevería quitarme mi felicidad.

- ¡Dragón sal! Cumple nuestros deseos. - Exclamó Dende. Él me había explicado hace tiempo que, aquí se llamaba de forma diferente porque era un Dragón de Namek, no de la Tierra, por lo tanto no dije nada. El cielo se tornó negro con nubes, y apareció un brillo verde enorme. En un pestañeo, el dragón ya había aparecido, y una sonrisa se mostró en mi cara nada más ver que el dragón aparecía. "¡Soy como una superheroína!" Pensé. Genial, ahora a pedir los deseos.

- ¿Cuáles son tus deseos? Recuerda que solo concedo tres... - Dijo gravemente el dragón.

- Mi primer deseo es que la Tierra vuelva a existir, reconstruida como si nada hubiera pasado. - Respondí. El dragón simplemente se dirigió hacia el Noreste de la Galaxia y dijo 'Ya está hecho' bien, pues ahora tocaba el segundo. - Mi segundo deseo es que la población vuelva a existir, pero solo la gente buena. - El dragón asintió y volvió a dirigirise hacia la tierra. Luego se giró hacia mí y volvió a exclamar que ya está hecho. Pero, ¿cuál sería mi tercer deseo? ¡Ah ya sé! - Vegeta! ¿Quieres tú pedir el tercer deseo? - Con lo que no me ha hecho sufrir, apenas, se merecía ese regalo, pero, ¿y si pedía algo malo? Ya me empezaba a arrepentir.

- Ojalá te olvidaras de mí, cabezota. - Dijo de furia. Demonios, si él ha dicho eso quiere decir que... - No quiero ningún deseo. - El dragón asintió, y como dijo 'ojalá' que es sinónimo de 'deseo', ¡ahh! El dragón me miró y de repente todo se tornó borroso. - ¿Qué demonios? Ya se ha desmayado del susto, ja ja, bueno otra vez. ¿A dónde la llevamos? - Se acercó a mí y me cogió en brazos. Me dirigió hasta donde indicó Dende y me puso en lo que parecía ser un colchón, pero era algo distinto aunque parecido. El dragón ya había desaparecido.

**Un día después**

Empecé a abrir los ojos algo confusa, luego se veía un poco borroso y al final mi visión se aclaró. Vi a un hombre de cabellos negros, cara seria y algo preocupada. Presentía que me sonaba su rostro, pero no lo recuerdo, así que debían ser imaginaciones mías. Comprobé que se había quedado dormido, no sé porqué ni como, pero me sentía insegura aquí. Simplemente quería regresar con Chi Chi, Krilin, Yamcha... ¡Ah, Yamcha! Seguramente habrá ido a algún sitio con chicas, por eso dejé mi media relación con él, y luego de arrepentimiento volví con él. Qué recuerdos aquellos. Parecían ahora lejanos, pero sé que están tan cerca, ni siquiera pude recordar los anteriores días. Intenté, pero me daba un dolor de cabeza tremendo. Ahora que lo veo claramente, la habitación es diferente a la de casa. Tiene como unas mantas ásperas aunque a la vez suaves, y una pequeña silla en la esquina, donde se encontraba ese muchacho desconocido. ¿Cómo habrían dejado mis padres entrar a alguien que no conocía? De verdad, mamá cada vez que ve a un chico como éste le deja pasar, aunque sea un asesino en serie. Demasiada calma, ahora que lo pienso. Siempre hay ruidos, y al alzar un poco mi vista observo que hay hierba en el exterior, bueno... Un momento, ¿hierba? Esto tiene que ser una broma, un sueño, sí, un sueño del que me voy a despertar ahora, voy a esperar un rato más, porque se que cuando me quiero despertar de una pesadilla tardo como media hora, y antes de pensar en nada más, el frío hace que tiemble, y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Suelto un pequeño grito, al ver que un marciano verde aparece delante mía. ¡Dende! Ah, eso quiere decir que estoy en Namek, pero, si lo medito un poco, ¿cómo he llegado aquí? Noto que el chico de cabellos negros se despierta exaltado ante mi grito, es normal. Creo. Simplemente rechista, y observa que estoy despierta. Clavo mis ojos en los suyos, tan negros y llenos de dolor, se notaba. Parecía peligroso, así que me escondí detrás de Dende por temor a que me haga daño. ¡A lo mejor quiere matarme! Solamente se levanta, y me sostiene mi hombro, de repente, empiezo a llorar del miedo, y él me mira extrañado. Solo paro de llorar y me calmo, quizás si él me explica quién es, pero a ver, Bulma, ¿de verdad un asesino te va a decir su identidad? Por favor, que idiotez, solo se me ocurre una cosa, y es esa, porque si huyo... Miro a Dende, no parece inmutarse, y solo me mira también extrañado de mi comportamiento. ¿Acaso le conocía? Solo puedo preguntar, no pasa nada por intentarlo.

Con voz temblorosa, y al menos logro articular palabra dijo como en un susurro lo que espero que responda.

- ¿Quién eres?

**FIIIIIIIIIIIIN del capitulo! Ohh, espero que les haya causado intriga, bueno, no intriga pero sí sorpresa porque ella no le reconoce y luego se va a ir porque... ¡EH! Para el carro Souhatier, ¿qué haces contándoles el próximo capítulo? ¿Y que hago yo hablando en tercera persona? La verdad, es que estoy loca, se puede comprobar, y ya no digo nada del capítulo 8, dejen Reviews, por favor! No tengo ni uno, y me haría ilusión saber que continúo este Summery para gente que de verdad le interesa.**


	9. En el olvido

**Holaa ;D Estoy feliz porque tengo un review, genial XD Ok si tengo otro juro poner una escena futura, no diré más detalles solo ese, eso sí, si tengo más de 1 review, eh, si no nada, XD Es como un concurso, luego lo explico, bienvenidos a otro capi, disfruten!**

**CAPÍTULO 8:**** En el olvido**

Seguía esperando la respuesta de ese joven de cabellos y ojos azabaches, al que no le agradó nada mi pregunta. Miré extrañamente a Dende, que hizo un gesto y se marchó. Ahora sí estaba en un lío, porque si de verdad me quería matar, que fuera rápido. Éste se acercó a mi oído, rozando mi mejilla con sus labios, aquellos que me resultaban intrigantes, ¿por qué? Bueno, el caso es que tenía que irme, sí o sí, a la Tierra. Me daba igual que el chico pelinegro no me dijera nada. Observé que se alejaba sin haberme dicho nada, solo un susurro apenas audible, por lo cuál, no oí nada. Se sentó, e hizo un movimiento preciso, distante y algo g_rosero _con las manos indicando que me marchase de allí, pero no solo de lo que parecía ser una tienda, si no de Namek. Yo asentí y me marché, buscando a Dende.

No paraba de mirar a todos lados a ver dónde estaba. Me encontré con un Namekiano al cuál no conocía. Así que como si me leyese la mente simplemente respondió a mis dudas. - Tenemos una pequeña nave de un solo asiento a la izquierda de tu nave y la de Vegeta. - Él señaló hacia donde se encontraba dicha nave, y en efecto, allí estaba. ¿Vegeta? Imagino que así se llamaba el joven de ojos negros y profundos. Yo simplemente me limité a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza. Me despedí con la mano de dicho Namekiano, y abrí la nave **#1**. Puse los motores en marcha y vi que el chico de cabellos azabache me miraba fijamente, como si se despidiera con solo observarme. Asentí en su dirección, y puse rumbo a la Tierra. Seguramente Yamcha me esperaría con un ramo de flores, ah... Yamcha, cuánto lo extraño, aunque he de decir que el chico que estaba en Namek, oí decir que se llamaba Vegeta, pues así yo le llamaría, bueno, el caso es que Vegeta es muy atractivo, por no decir _guapo._ Lo que me resultó extraño, ya que hace tiempo atrás solo tenía ojos para mi Yamcha. Pero como el muy grosero también tenía ojos para otras tías, pues yo también los podría tener, ¿o no? El caso era que no quería seguir pensando en ésto. Recuerdo que tenía algo que hacer, antes de despertar extrañamente en Namek...

**FLASHBACK**

_Paseaba tranquilamente por el parque en donde había quedado con Yamcha. Se tardaba demasiado, una hora de retraso. Decidí irme y cuando me iba a levantar del banco, molesta y cabreada, aparece rodeado de chicas, que no paraban de darle besos en la cara. Observó mi rostro de enfado y ahora mismo me enfurecía que mi color de piel aumentó a un rojo extremadamente fuerte. Parecía como si mi cara ardiera y echase humo por las orejas. Al ver Yamcha ésto, hizo un movimiento de manos, y las chicas se alejaron algo tristes de él, aunque una me miró y con esa mirada me decía que ella era 'única para Yamcha, que solo la querría a ella', y se fue. Mi novio se acercó a mi enfadado, pero... ¿Enfadado? ¿Por qué debía él de estar enfadado si soy yo la que lleva esperando una maldita hora y me lo encuentro con pintalabios en la cara con forma de labios? ¡Ahora sí que me he cabreado! Y voy a terminar con ésto pero ya. - ¿¡Y esa cara!? - Pregunté enfurecida. Él me cogió del brazo débilmente, pero con su mirada quería decir que estaba enfadado conmigo. A lo que yo respondí con un habla. - ¿¡Osea, no te basta con llegar una hora tarde, y rodeado de pintalabios en la cara no!? ¡También tienes que enfadarte! Claro, como siempre eres TÚ quien intenta no ponerse celoso ¿VERDAD? - Me zafé de su agarre y puse mis manos en las caderas, en forma de enfado._

_- ¡Pues no! ¡Siempre tienes que ponerte celosa por cualquier tontería! ¡SIEMPRE ME ECHAS LAS CULPAS A MÍ, BULMA! - Respondió al principio, tranquilo con algo de inseguridad, luego empezó a elevar el tono de voz hasta que terminó pegando un grito enorme, al cuál yo me enfurecí más por eso. ¿Qué se creía Yamcha? ¡No, sin duda, soy yo la celosa! Pues ahora si que paso de esta relación. _

_Suspiré, cabreada, e intentando relajarme. Respiré profundamente, y mi rojo se desvanecía lentamente, al recordar las recientes palabras de Yamcha el tono rojizo volvió a mi cara, dejándome otra vez enfadada. - ¡AH! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES YAMCHA? ¡QUE YO ME PONGO CELOSA POR NADA!? ¡Y ESAS MARCAS DE PINTALABIOS EH!? ¡SABES, SE ACABÓ LO NUESTRO! TE QUIERO FUERA DE MI VIDA, IDIOTA! - De propina, le dí un bofetón en la mejilla derecha, la cual se quedó roja por mi mano, y me fui corriendo sin volverme atrás, en dirección a mi casa. Solo oía algunos gritos de Yamcha diciendo que me quería, y que se arrepentía de lo que pasó. Me choqué con alguien, recuperando equilibrio y sin caerme, me disculpé. Alcé la vista y vi a Ten Shin Han con una sonrisa en el rostro. - ¡Ten Shin Han! Hola, ¿y esas sonrisas? - Saludé, y le devolví la sonrisa._

_- ¡Lunch y yo nos vamos a casar! - Soltó de repente. Di un grito y empecé a llorar, pero de alegría. Le di un gran abrazo, y entrelazamos ambos brazos para caminar como siempre por las calles hasta llegar a mi casa. - Siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero quería pedirte un fa... - Le interrumpí la frase._

_- ¡No pasa nada, es fantástico que se vayan a casar! - Sonreí, mis ojos se iluminaron de alegría. - ¡Y estaría encantada de preparar la boda! - Ya no pensé en Yamcha, me daba igual, le extrañaba, pero ahora lo más importante eran Ten Shi Han, Lunch y la boda. Estaba ansiosa, aunque debía saber la fecha. - ¿Cuándo será? - Pregunté, aún emocionada._

_Él solo se limitó a sonreír. - Dentro de un mes. - Dijo a secas. Se notaba que no quería hablar mucho o si no empezaba a decir cosas sin sentidos que ahora mismo no me gustaría oír, tuve suficiente con Yamcha. - Será si puede ser, ¿en tu casa? En los jardines. - Aclaró. Yo asentí, me despedí con un beso en la mejilla, puesto que ya habíamos llegado a mi casa, y entré por la puerta, no sin antes despedirme con la mano._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

¡Ahora recuerdo! Era la boda de Lunch y Ten Shin Han, que es dentro de dos semanas. ¡Fantástico! Solo tengo que buscar a mamá, para que me ayude con la comida. ¡Ah! Llamaré a Chi Chi. Saqué mi celular, -que por suerte aún no estaba roto- y llamé a Chi Chi. Por suerte, lo cogió, ella casi nunca cogía el celular** #2**. _(en esta parte solo diré diálogos, nada de 'exclamé o 'grité')_

- ¡Chi Chi al habla! ¿Sí?

- ¡Chi Chi! Soy yo, Bulma.

- ¡Hola Bulma! ¿Ya llegaste a Namek?

- Lamentablemente, no sé como, pero tengo que decirte algo importante. ¿Dónde estás?

- Bulma, como si se te hubiese borrado la memoria. Ja ja, bueno ¿qué es?

- ¿Dónde estás Chi Chi?

- ¡En Ghea! Por dios, ¿cómo se te ha podido olvidar?

- ¿Ghea? ¿Dónde está Ghea?

- ¡Ohh! Dios mío, creo que de verdad te diste un golpe o algo, Bulma.

- Bueno el caso es que ¿te acuerdas de que Ten Shin Han y Lunch se iban a casar?

- ¡Es cierto, me había olvidado!

"Ahora quién es la del golpe en la cabeza, ja ja" - ¡Es en dos semanas! Donde quiera que estés, te espero en mi casa.

- Pero tardaré como una semana en llegar.

- ¿¡Una semana!? Ni que fueras a otro planeta

- Ya te dije estoy en Ghea, bueno, llegaré lo antes posible, adiós.

Colgó la llamada y guardé mi celular. Bueno, ya veía la Tierra aproximarse. ¡No tardaría en llegar!

[Vegeta]

No entendía como es que después de que me conociera de 1 semana, se haya olvidado de mí. Se que ella quiere olvidarse pero, ¿de verdad tenía que llegar a ese extremo? Parecía realmente confusa aunque... ¿No habrá sido porque ayer dije lo de que...? ¡No es posible! Sería demasiado aterrador. Yo, la quería, pero no iba a demostrárselo, y tarde o temprano Freezer la mataría, si descubre que escapamos, aunque debería haberlo descubierto ya. ¿Y si descubre que la Tierra...? ¿Y si la mata? ¡Diablos! Tenía que ayudarla, y para eso robaría una de esas naves para una persona, sé dónde hay más pero lo mejor será la nave que construyó Bulma, para buscar a Chi Chi y al idiota de Kakarotto. Ellos tienen que regresar, pero, ¿desde cuándo el Príncipe de los Saiyajins tiene debilidades por una humana? ¡Agg! Qué vulgar es Bulma, pero, hay algo de ella que me atrae, aunque tenga que quitar un poco mi orgullo por ella, más adelante me deberá muchos favores, e ideas malévolas se me pasan por la cabeza.

De repente, sacudí mi cabeza, y me encaminé hacia la nave de Bulma, abrí la compuerta, entré, activé los motores y demás, y la compuerta se cerró automáticamente. "Allá vamos" - Pensé. "Al infierno..."

**Espero les haya gustado, y sobre lo del 'concurso' a ver, si tengo más de 1 review, o más de 2, pongo una escena futura, sobre ALGO, pero no diré el qué, en el próximo capítulo, o quizás en los próximos capítulos (puede ser del 9 al 12) ¡Espero les haya gustado! ^^ **

**# 1: Puse 'Abrir la nave' porque en un capítulo de Dragon Ball Z (no me acuerdo bien cuál) Bulma había traído una cápsula, y cuando la abrió era un helicóptero y con un botón el cristal del helicóptero se abrió, y me inspiré en ello.**

**# 2: Pongo 'celular' porque suena mejor viniendo del espacio, no vas a estar en una nave espacial diciendo, voy a coger el móvil. Bueno, suena mejor celular que móvil, en éstos casos.**


	10. Qué extraño

**Holaaaaaa bueno pues eso gracias por los reviews, y aqui otro capi con lo prometido :D**

**CAPÍTULO 9:**** Qué extraño...**

Aún seguía pensando en la boda de Ten Shin Han y de Lunch, estaba ansiosa, tenía que prepararlo y apenas me quedaban dos semanas para terminar los preparativos, y no entendía nada de lo que pasó el día de después. Se me queda todo borroso, y no consigo recordarlo, ¿por qué? Bueno, qué más da, seguramente no es importante. - ¡Ah! Allí está, ¡ya he llegado casi! - Grité de alegría. Para mí sola, pero me gustaba pensar en alto. Llevaba casi un día en esa mini-nave, y me sentía algo agobiada, recién iba a entrar en la atmósfera de la Tierra, menos mal que estaba en Namek, y no en ese planeta, ¿cómo era? Ah sí, Ghea. Imagino que Chi Chi le dio por ese tema de 'exploradora' y se fue a otro planeta, oh dios... ¡A quién se le ocurriría! Algo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me fijé en que ya estaba en la atmósfera, había mucha presión, y casi que me da algo, porque se me sale el alma de tanta presión. Cerré los ojos esperando lo peor, y en casi dos segundos ya había aterrizado en las Montañas Paoz. Sonreí, pulsé el botón rojo, y se abrió la ventanilla. Salí de un salto, y como Chi Chi no estaba allí, nadie me saludó. Me puse algo triste, pero no le di importancia. Busqué alguna cápsula en mis bolsillos y... ¡Bingo! Tenía una en el bolsillo derecho. La lancé al suelo y apareció una moto algo nueva, aunque ya la había usado una o dos veces. Tenía los mangos relucientes y limpios, de hierro. La moto en sí era roja, con un suelo no demasiado grande, en el que se apoyaban los pies, era un modelo nuevo, apenas alguien lo tenía, y yo era una afortunada. Me subí a la moto y la puse en marcha. En menos de 10 segundos ya estaba pasando por la Ciudad del Oeste. - ¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ! - Grité fuertemente. Ellos me esperaban a las afueras de Corporación Cápsula, en la entrada. Paré mi moto, y bajé. La encapsulé y corrí a darles un abrazo a los dos. - Cariño, ¿dónde estabas? - Preguntó mi padre amablemente, no quería que notara que estaba preocupado. - Me quedé en... - Pensé un poco mi respuesta y suspiré. - Estaba en las Montañas Paoz. Se me pasó el tiempo. Lo siento. - Me disculpé, le di otro abrazo a ambos, y entré por la puerta, corrí hacia la cocina y cogí bastantes cosas. ¡Qué hambre!

Se me pasaron las horas volando, aunque no literalmente, y, ya era de noche, lo suficiente para que durmiera. ¡Mañana sería un gran día! Lo presiento. Me puse mi pijama de camisa blanca con tiras, y un pantalón corto también blanco. Me arropé, y cerré los ojos, quedándome dormida.

**FUTUREFLASH**

_Era mediodía, yo había salido con Bra a comprarle ropa. Siempre insistía, y Vegeta estaba demasiado 'ocupado' con su entrenamiento, Trunks se quedó para reemplazarme en la reunión de la Corporación. Bra me sacudió la mano y señalaba con el dedo un vestido de color rosa, de su talla, era bastante corto, le llegaría a las rodillas."¡Qué atrevido!" - Pensé. Algo me sacó de mis pensamientos, y era que la pequeña Bra me miraba con sus ojos de cachorrito, suplicando que le comprara aquel vestido tan bonito. - ¡Porfi mami! ¡Cómpramelo porfi! - Yo asentí y sonreí, ella me devolvió dicha sonrisa. Cogí el vestido y lo puse en mi hombro derecho. Apenas tenía 8 años, mi pequeña, y ya le gustaban los vestidos tan cortos. No dudo que como ama estar de compras, hasta obligará a que Vegeta la acompañe cuando yo o Trunks no podamos. ¡Qué risa! _

_- Bra, ¿de verdad te gusta el vestido? - Suspiré. Ella siempre compraba y luego nunca se ponía dicha ropa comprada. Eso no me importaba, tenía mucho dinero, pero había que gastar menos, o cuando sea mayor, no parará de comprar y se gastará todo el dinero y nos pedirá más. Seguramente no se lo pondría, pero en unos días era su cumpleaños, y le haría el favor. Pero le obligaría a ponérselo en su cumpleaños. Bra asintió con su pequeña cabeza. - Pues te lo pondrás en tu cumpleaños. ¡Sin rechistar! - Lo dije un poco en broma, aún me quedaba ese típico humor alegre que siempre tenía en el rostro. Ahora entendía porqué mi madre, Bunny, siempre estaba de tan buen humor. _

_- Vale mami, mira mira! - Señaló otro vestido, menos atrevido pero también para su edad. Suspiré nuevamente y asentí, puse el vestido encima del anterior, en mi hombro derecho. - ¡Mami! - Antes de que dijera nada, la callé con mi dedo en sus labios. Le indicaba silencio. Si seguía así, no pararía hasta comprar toda la tienda._

_- Si te compro más cosas vas a acabar con la tienda. - Le quité mi dedo de sus labios y señalé las diez cajas con veinte bolsas. - Mira cuánto hemos comprado ya. Ahora iremos a la Corporación y colocarás esto en tu armario. - Ella asintió y llamé a Trunks para que nos ayudara con ésto. Al llegar a la CC ella subió escaleras arriba seguida de Trunks, y yo fui a la cocina. Allí estaba Vegeta, esperando por su comida. - Hola, Vegeta. - Se acercó a mí, y me dio un beso en los labios, era apasionado y algo salvaje. Sonreí, y nos dirigimos escaleras arriba._

**FIN FUTUREFLASH**

Me desperté algo abrumada. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¡Vaya si era raro! Pero de repente, me fijé en el reloj. ¡Eran las 14:36 pm! Sí que había dormido, y qué bien dormí. Aunque con ese sueño extraño, pero no le di importancia. Bajé, aún en pijama, a la cocina y sonó el timbre. Abrí la puerta y era Yamcha. Me abalancé sobre sus brazos y le besé apasionadamente. - ¡Yamcha! Qué sorpresa, ya te extrañaba. - Sonreímos los dos, y le invité a pasar. Hoy sería un emocionante día.

[Vegeta]

Hace un par de días que estaba en dirección a Ghea. Aún no había llegado, pero hablaba con el idiota de Kakarotto de sus estupideces. No paraba de hablar, que lata, tengo ganas de matarle. - Sí Kakarotto, ¡cállate ya estúpido! - Él asintió y apareció Chi Chi delante del comunicador. Parecía cabreada, por haberle hablado así a Kakarotto, ¡uff! ¿Cómo lo soportaría ella?

- ¡MONO ESTÚPIDO! ¡ASÍ NO LE HABLES A GOKU, IDIOTA! - Me gritó. Yo simplemente la aguantaba porque era amiga de Bulma, pero tenía ganas de matarla, hacerla sufrir. Aún no le había dicho sobre lo de Namek, y tenía que decírselo hoy, o sí que se enfadaría y yo la acabaría matando.

- ¡Como te atreves a hablarle así al Príncipe de los Saiyans! Insolente niña... - Le grité. Me callé a regañadientes, y ella hizo lo mismo. - ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de que Bulma perdió la memoria? ¡No recuerda nada del ataque de Freezer a la Tierra! - Solté de una vez por todas. Ahora sí me empezaba a reír, por la cara que puso, y se enfadó, pero no me dijo nada, y mejor que no dijera nada, por su vida y la del mundo.

- ¿QUÉ? ¡Cómo es posible! - Suspiró. - ¿Entonces no te recuerda, ni a ti ni a Goku? - Lastimosamente, no. Negué con la cabeza, y en un pestañeo ella se había desmayado del susto. Kakarotto se disculpó y cortamos la comunicación.

"Cómo es posible que una humana como ella se desmaye por una tontería..." - Pensé. - "¡Demasiado tonta!" - Reí para mis adentros. Ya casi estaba en Ghea.

**FIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! Jé, como prometí, mi FutureFlash :DD Espero a pesar de que sea corto, que les haya gustado, porque posiblemente los haga cortos, debido a unos problemillas que tengo y no puedo escribir mucho. **

**CarlotaHdez **¡Me alegra que te haya gustado, de verdad! Espero que te siga encantando :D

**Marifer Misaki **Gracias por tu comentario, en serio me encantó! Aquí tienes otro capítulo para que lo disfrutes! Me diste una alegría xD

**Gracias por los comentarios :) Alegríaa, jeje, bueno hasta otro capítulo *-***


	11. Recordar

**holaa! Siento mi retraso y como recompensa un super capitulo d jejeje a ver si me sale bien largo.. Disfruten!**

**CAPÍTULO 10:**** Recordar**

Despertaba como cualquier otro día en CC. Bostecé y me levanté a regañadientes. "¡Maldito despertador!" - Pensé agresivamente. Si no fuera porque aún tenía algo de cordura, hubiera tirado ese despertador por la ventana. Aunque seguramente seguiría sonando. Tenía dos opciones: Lo tiraba, o lo apagaba. Opté por la segunda ya que no quería ningún problema desde tan temprano. Estiré mis brazos, seguidamente de mis piernas y me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Cerré la puerta con pestillo y me dispuse a bañarme. Me deshice de mi ropa, y entré a la ducha. Encendí el grifo y el agua caía desde arriba, tibia, casi caliente, casi. Empezaba a pensar sobre cómo comenzaría mi día después de salir por la puerta de mi hogar, ya había quedado con Yamcha hoy, y no podía fallarle, así que tendría que dejar a un lado los planos de los robots para ir por ahí con su amado. Un grito amable y reconfortante, algo extrañamente raro, me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte del mundo. "Mamá." Cerré el grifo y salí de la ducha. Me envolví una toalla a mi alrededor, abrí el pestillo y salí del baño. Mi madre se encontraba ya sentada en una silla de mi habitación. - ¡MAMÁ! ¡Podría haber estado desnuda! - Me enojé un poco, pero no demasiado, así que luego sonreí como solo yo sabía hacer.

Me acercó a ella y me senté en la silla de al lado. Me tocó la mejilla, parecía triste, y no sabía porqué. Sonreía tristemente, con una de esas expresiones de _hoy no._ Me preocupé y ella abrió la boca, diciendo algo que no me esperaba. - Querida, hoy tu padre está muy ocupado con sus inventos y... - Calló. Sabía que diría, pero guardé silencio para que ella continuara. - Y hoy tiene unas reuniones muy importantes con las que puede hacer buenas negociaciones. - Guardó otra vez el mismo silencio de antes, y fingió una sonrisa, que rápidamente desapareció. Aunque seguía igual de tranquila que antes. - Y no puede ir a esas reuniones, así que pensó en si podías ir tú. - Me cogió de las manos. Esa mirada parecía alegre y triste a la vez, aún en estos casos ella seguía contenta, era extraño y algo asustadizo eso. - Siento que hayas quedado con Yamcha, cariño, pero pronto serás la Presidenta de la Corporación Cápsula, y ésto te vendría bien. - Asentí con la cabeza, forzándome a enseñarle una sonrisa. Me dio un beso en la frente y salió de mi habitación. "¡Demonios! Espero que Yamcha lo entienda." - Me dije a mí misma. Abrí el armario y saqué un top violeta con unos jeans y una chaqueta vaquera. Me puse unos zapatos deportivos, hoy iba a ir como yo quisiera, aunque me iba a ganar una bronca.

Bajé escaleras abajo con mi madre tan sonriente como si nada hubiera pasado. - ¿Quieres Crepes o algo de fruta, Bulmita? - No sabía bien qué decir. Pero hacía tiempo que no desayunaba fruta, y mi padre siempre se la comía antes de que yo probara bocado.

- Fruta. - No me hacía gracia la idea de desaprovechar un día en reuniones y papeles, no era una vida digna de la Gran Bulma Briefs, pero si así haría feliz a papá pues no puedo negarme. Odiaba ese nombre, _Bulmita._ Era algo que no soportaba viniendo de mi madre, pero antes de que pudiera replicar me puso un plato lleno de distintos tipos de frutas. ¡Qué buena pinta! "Dejaré esta vez pasarlo, mamá. Pero solo hoy!" - Pensé. Sonreí como creo que solo lo haría ahora en todo el día y me puse a comer la fruta. Al terminar me levanté y puse el plato en el fregadero. - Estaba riquísimo, a ver si escondes algo para que papá no coja. - Rió. Yo salí en dirección a la oficina de mi padre, donde a la izquierda se encontraba la sala de reuniones. Empezaron a llegar los primeros negociadores, que no paraban de mirar a mis pechos. "Menudo par de pervertidos". No dije nada, pues no quería arruinar un contrato, y así pasé todo el día...

Varias horas después, estaba más que aburrida, y aún quedaban unas dos o tres reuniones, pero ahora iba al despacho de papá para los papeles, antes de ponerme a firmarlos y leerlos, un Yamcha enfadado aparecía por esa puerta cristalina sentándose, y de gracias a Dios que no hacía temblar la mesa. - ¡BULMA! - Gritó furioso. "¡Oh demonios! Se me olvidó llamarle." Era eso... "Bravo Bulma, ¡ahora has conseguido que tu relación se fastidie!" Solo pude poner una cara de enojo y tristeza a la vez.

Me levanté del asiento quedándome cara a cara con Yamcha. - ¡NO ME GRITES! - No soportaba que me echaran la culpa, pero claro, a veces la tenía. - ¡SE ME OLVIDÓ LLAMARTE! ¿¡Vale!? - Me calmé un poco, pero él solo seguía gritando.

No oía nada, estaba absorta en mis pensamientos, él al darse cuenta, me agitó un poco, aún con enfado, y volvió a gritar. - ¡No te preocupes, mujer! ¡TU SIGUE IGNORÁNDOME! - Dijo en un grito. Se me hacía conocido el que me llamaran mujer, en vez de Bulma. De pronto se me pasó la imagen del chico de pelo azabache en forma de flama, con ese ceño fruncido, y esos ojos negros y profundos... ¿Por qué me sonaba a que lo conocía de algo? Bueno, "estás aparte de distraída, loca". ¡Cómo iba a conocer a alguien que nunca había visto! Observé a Yamcha marchándose de la oficina, y yo solo pude caer en una silla, abrumada por todo lo que acaba de pasar. "La has cagado, Bulma". Solo pude salir salir del despacho y avisar a la secretaria de que aplazara las próximas reuniones. Ella asintió y yo me marché en dirección a mi casa.

Al llegar, encontré a una Bunny Briefs alegre, como siempre, y a un Trunks Briefs, paseando de un lado a otro. "Creo que se enteró del aplazamiento de las reuniones"... Suspiré, y me adentré en la casa. - ¡BULMA! - Gritó papá. - ¡Cómo se te ocurre aplazar esas reuniones! ¿Ah? ¡ERAN MUY IMPORTANTES! - No pude soportarlo más, tanta tensión me hacía ver borroso y me sentía confusa, primero el chico ese, Vegeta, luego Yamcha y ahora papá. Solo pude pestañear una vez más, antes de caer al suelo, abrumada por tantas peleas hoy.

_**Unas horas más tarde... **_

Empecé a abrir los ojos lentamente. Aún seguía viendo algo borroso, pero poco a poco la vista se fue adaptando. Al cabo de unos minutos, mi visión se aclaró y pude contemplar que estaba en un cuarto de hospital, con mi madre cogiéndome la mano, despierta. - ¡Querida, qué bien que despiertas! - Se abalanzó sobre mí, dándome un gran abrazo. Yo correspondí a dicho abrazo, y luego se separó de mí. - Voy a llamar al Doctor. - Yo asentí con la cabeza, intentando recordar los últimos acontecimientos antes de mi desmayo.

Varios segundos después, el Doctor apareció por la puerta seguida de mi madre, y de mi padre. Se acercó a mí, observando si estaba bien o algo, creo. - Vaya, al fin despertaste. - Se limitó a sonreír. De una estantería con expedientes y carpetas, entre otras cosas, cogió una en especial, y la abrió. La miró detenidamente, y luego empezó a leer, mirándome cada dos por tres, claro. Al final cerró la carpeta y se dirigió hacia mí. - Bulma, ¿te encuentras bien? - Yo asentí, nuevamente. - Tienes algo que se llama, exceso de estrés. - Solo seguí callada, el continuó. - Es algo raro, pero parece que te ha pasado. Verás, tienes mucho estrés en tu cuerpo y mente, es decir, tienes mucho trabajo o peleas, lo más normal en el estrés. - Y eso era cierto. Esta semana había tenido bastante trabajo y muchas peleas, más de las que quisiera. - Y si no aligeras ese estrés, puede que te desmayes muy a menudo y luego te ocurra algo en el corazón. - Lo entendí perfectamente, solo que con lágrimas en los ojos. Eso no iba a ser posible, porque Yamcha no lo entendería, y mis padres me tratarían como si fuera de cristal, y eso sería mucho estrés. - Quítate ese estrés como tú quieras, pero pronto. Porque como he visto, si sigues con esas responsabilidades y problemas, no cabe duda de que en un mes o menos, estarás en el hospital nuevamente. - Yo asentí, y el dejó la carpeta en una silla, se marchó de la habitación, no sin antes decir que ya podía regresar a casa.

Él le había explicado todo a mis padres, y ellos obviamente ahora me tratarían como una princesa. No es que eso no me gustara, pero no podría hacer prácticamente nada. Ni robots, ni siquiera bajar las escaleras, tal y como es mi madre. - ¡Bulmita, cariño! - Se apresuró a decir, yo negué con la cabeza, y fingí una sonrisa, que al parecer, mi padre no notó. Seguía con esa expresión seria. Seguramente hasta que no se me pasase lo que vendría a ser el exceso de estrés, no me dirigiría la palabra, y eso me angustiaba. Yo quería arreglar las cosas con él, pero no me dejaría. Mi madre me ayudó a bajar de la cama. ¡Oh, ya ha empezado! Mi padre se marchó, mientras que mamá se quedaba en _mi ayuda. _

Me zafé de su ayuda y solo dije rápidamente algo antes de que lo intentara de nuevo. - ¡ESTOY BIEN! - Dije sin poder contener un grito. Ella insistió, y al final tuve que aceptar su ayuda. Llegamos tan rápido a casa como fuera posible. De repente, me encontraba en el sofá tumbada, sin que nadie me dijera nada. - Mamá, voy al laborato... - Ella me interrumpió con unas palabras que no me agradaron.

Definitivamente, odiaba esa orden. - No vas a construir nada en el próximo mes. ¿Vale? - Sonrió, tratando de calmarme, pero no lo consiguió. Yo solo quería construir, eso me ayudaba en mi estrés, ¿no? Negué con la cabeza y me iba a levantar, cuando me puso una mano en mi pecho, obligándome a tumbarme nuevamente en el sofá. - ¡Es por tu bien, cariño! Venga, prepararé un bocadillo de tortilla, tus favoritos. - Volvió a sonreír, y eso me causaba terror. Fue hacia la cocina, y yo opté por coger el móvil y llamar a Chi Chi.

¡Sí! Me lo cogió. - ¿Bulma? ¿Qué pasa? - Respondió alegre y preocupada a la vez.

Yo solo pude alegrarme al oír que estaba bien. - ¿Puedes venir a casa, por favor? - Casi supliqué, casi. Ella seguramente no podría resistirse, pero seguí insistiendo.

Se notaba que estaba nerviosa, así que dejé que hablase. - Es que... Yo... - Estaba llorando, su respiración era agitada, y no podía contener las lágrimas. - Iré... - Dijo lo más calmada posible. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, colgó. Mi madre había vuelto con un bocadillo de tortilla, y yo lo probé con gusto. Sonrió y se fue a lavar los platos.

En una media hora aproximada, Chi Chi se encontraba tocando el timbre de mi casa, y yo me levanté, asintiendo a mi madre de que no se preocupara. Cuando abrí, mi amiga estaba triste, sollozando, pero se quitó las lágrimas, y la ofrecí a ir a mi habitación a hablar. Ella aceptó, y tras cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto, nos encontrábamos sentadas en mi cama. Intentaba calmar a Chi Chi, por suerte, lo conseguí. - ¿Por qué lloras, Chi Chi? ¿Qué sucede? - Le pregunté curiosa y preocupada, mi querida amiga no era de las que lloraban con facilidad, y me relató lo sucedido.

**FLASHBACK**

[Chi Chi] _Me encontraba tumbada en mi cama individual, Goku me abanicaba con una hoja de papel doblada a la mitad. Aún no me creía lo que me había contado Vegeta. Había pasado todo un día desmayada, según mi querido Goku, cosa que no me importó. Pero, Bulma había perdido la memoria, mi gran amiga no se acordaba de Goku ni de Vegeta, pero sobre todo, actuaría como si no hubiera sucedido nada, y eso me preocupaba. Alguien tocó a la puerta, y mi apuesto hombre abrió la puerta. Era Vegeta. Traía una mala cara, y nos contó todo lo sucedido. Aún seguía abrumada por la noticia._

_- No me lo puedo creer. - Exclamé. - ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! - Grité hacia Vegeta. - ¡Cómo se te ocurre pedir ese deseo! - Estaba cegada de tristeza e ira, pero aún podía controlarme. Sabía que debía callar, si no quería que Vegeta me matase, pero eso no me preocupaba, Goku estaba a mi lado y me protegería siempre. _

_Vegeta negó con la cabeza. - ¡No fue mi culpa, estúpida! - Callé, y esperé que dijera algo más. - Tenemos que largarnos de aquí, ¿entendido? - Yo asentí, y Goku también, pero tardaríamos mucho en llegar. No sabía por qué Vegeta quería marcharse de aquí, aunque imaginando como lo trataría ese tal Freezer, pues no era de extrañar. - Conozco una nave escondida en un laboratorio secreto de Freezer. Es la más rápida que se ha construido en mi estadía aquí. - Sonreí. Parece que no era tan idiota como pensaba._

_- ¡A qué esperamos! ¡Vamos! - Vegeta nos dirigió al Laboratorio 867, nunca lo había visto. "De ahí Laboratorio Secreto, tonta" - Me dije a mí misma. Subimos a la nave cuidadosamente, y Goku puso los motores en marcha. En dos minutos, ya estábamos en el espacio. - Tardaremos un día como mucho en llegar a la Tierra. - Casi salto de alegría, si no fuera porque haría el ridículo. No lo hice._

_Casi un día después, ya habíamos aterrizado en mi hogar, la Tierra, y salí de la nave corriendo. Nos encontrábamos en unas Montañas. Las Montañas Paoz, donde algún día ella tenía el sueño de vivir allí. Me abracé a Goku, mientras que Vegeta ponía cara de asco. - Adiós. - Dijo simplemente, y se fue volando a quién sabe dónde. Pero eso me daba igual, yo tenía a MI Goku y nadie me lo quitaría. Le agarré de la camisa, y lo atraje hacia mí, dándole un beso apasionado._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Puse cara extrañada, así que Vegeta estaba en la Tierra... - ¿Y por eso estás triste? - Pregunté. La verdad, es una historia bonita, no triste. Yo me alegraría, y no sé por qué, sentía una especie de aprecio hacia Vegeta, aunque no lo conocía de nada. Si le viera más de cerca, si tan solo me hablase... Pero parecía ser imposible, por lo que dijo Chi Chi, es serio, y encima vuela. ¡Quién se lo creería! Si tal vez se lo contara a Krilin, tal vez sería más creíble, siempre y cuando, éste acepte creer esa historia.

Chi Chi negó con la cabeza, y suspiró. - Eso es la historia alegre. - La observé un momento, e hice un gesto indicándole que siguiera. - Es que yo... Yo yo... - Se puso a temblar. Yo le sujeté las manos y la abracé. Lloraba nuevamente, ¿no será...? ¡Oh por Kami! - Estoy embarazada Bulma... - Sus manos dejaron de temblar, y se deshizo de mi abrazo. Ahora tenía una cara de horror, y la mía es de sorpresa, casi que me desmayo, si no es porque Chi Chi me grita, y vuelvo a la realidad...

Pero yo no le veía nada de malo, aparte de que es muy joven. A demás, con Goku, que según ella, es muy fuerte, ¿cómo está triste? - Pues yo no le veo nada malo a tu embarazo Chi Chi. - Le dije directamente. Entonces comprendí, ¿Goku lo sabía...? Otra vez, la he fastidiado.

- ¡No! Ese es el problema. - Gritó con fuerza y con sollozos. - ¿Y qué pasa si se lo toma a mal? ¡Bulma, tienes que ayudarme! - Siguió llorando, yo la calmé, y tras varias horas de altos y bajos, me despedí de ella con una sonrisa. Se lo diría a Goku, y si mañana viene triste, es porque la noticia fue mal, aunque espero que ese tal Goku lo acepte, y no sea malo... - Ah, Bulma... - Me dijo antes de irse por la puerta. - Por favor, no me digas que de verdad has olvidado a Vegeta... - Suspiré y asentí. - Esto va a ser malo... Bueno, adiós. - Se despidió con la mano y salió a la calle. Yo sentía que conocía de algo a ese chico, pero ¿de qué?

Era raro, sentir que conoces a alguien, pero no lo conoces.

Es extraño sentirse atraída por él.

Era terrorífico pensar que él si te conoce.

Es confuso.

"Estoy confusa." ¿De verdad conocía a aquel chico de cabellos flama y azabache? "¿Es verdad que estoy atraída hacia él?" Hacia un desconocido... "Alguien realmente familiar y desconocido". No sabía que pensar, así que simplemente me limité a acostarme en mi cama. Me fui a mi habitación, y sin cambiarme de ropa, me tumbé, y al poco rato me quedé dormida.

De pronto un estruendo enorme resonó por toda la casa, provenía de los jardines. Corrí hacia donde estaban los jardines, y había una nave, mis padres no sé cómo, no oyeron el ruido, pero tropecé con una hoja que tenía escrito "Bulma, vamos a cenar, no nos esperes despierta". ¡Así que se fueron a cenar! Dejé de pensar en la nota, y la nave se abrió. Una figura bajaba por esas escaleras, una figura familiar y conocida.

Él estaba ahí, observándome.

Era él, sin duda.

Vegeta.

Corrí hacia donde se encontraba Vegeta, a pesar de solo haberlo visto una vez, no podría confundirme nunca, y acerté de pleno, era Vegeta. El chico que recorre mi mente cada segundo, ese desconocido al que aprecio, y quizás puedo llegar a confiar en él. Otra figura se acercaba a mí con rapidez. Era Yamcha. - ¡YAMCHAA! - Grité. Se acercó a mí y lo abracé con temor. Si de verdad era Vegeta, parecía enfadado, o al menos melancólico. Apenas podía articular palabra, y solo me limité a preguntar. - ¿Ve-Vegeta? - El bajó las escaleras, quedándose a unos pasos de mí. Asintió rápidamente, y frunció el ceño. Miraba a Yamcha, y luego devolvió su mirada para posarla en la mía.

¿De verdad es posible? ¿Es él? Millones de preguntas se formaban en mi cabeza. Y poco a poco, las lágrimas se apoderaron de mí. Me arrodillé, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, mientras Yamcha intentaba levantarme, y negué su ayuda. Él asintió y se separó de mi cuerpo.

Ahora lo recuerdo todo.

**TALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN bueno recién lo acabé, y espero que sea suficientemente largo para ustedes porque yo no puedo hacer más XD Gracias por los reviews! Y la verdad es que no me conecté porque estuve en la casa de una amiga en la montaña y no había internet.**

**CarlotaHdez** Me alegra que te haya gustado ese futuro, y espero que éste capítulo también te guste :D

**Adriana **Gracias por tu comentario, jeje Disfruta del capítulo ^^

**Herms Granger **¡Sí! Le olvidó pero, si lees el final de este capítulo te llevas una gran sorpresa, aunque a lo mejor no es lo que parece, jaja, ojalá te agrade este capítulo y de verdad que no me molestó que dijeras lo de que los caps duren más, ya lo he estado pensando y sí, lo mejor será hacerlos más largos, gracias por tu opinión!

**Luly** Muy cerca, ¿volverán a estarlo? Eso ya se verá :)) Yo también amo a Vegeta, y su carácter, la verdad es un amor, no sé quién no lo quiere, jaja, disfruta del capi :D

**Marina** Me halaga que hayas comentado todos los capítulos, ojalá comentes este, y bueno ojalá se vuelva a enamorar de él, ¿el destino? jaja disfruta del capitulo !


	12. Destino confuso I

**Holiwiiiiiiiis, se que he tardado mucho (al menos para mí) en poner un capítulo más, pero es que me he estado leyendo una trilogía interesantísima, y no sé si pasarla a DBZ con algunos personajes, bueno sin más, otro emocionante capítulo ! (que chula yo no? XD) Ah sii, antes de que se me olvide, este capítulo tiene lemon, así que se me van preparando los aventureros que quieran leerlo! OH SI, por cierto, me he permitido cambiar la personalidad de Goku, a una doble... Bueno veanlo ustedes mismos amores !**

**CAPÍTULO 11:**** Destino confuso I**

Seguía impactada, los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente en una milésima de segundo, solo fueron imágenes muy rápidas que me hicieron recordar todo lo que sucedió casi un mes atrás. Oí algo o más bien alguien, detrás de mí, esa voz solo podía ser de... - Bulma, ¿quién es él? - ¡Yamcha! "¿Qué demonios hacía Yamcha hablando conmigo?" Claramente, yo recordaba lo que hice sin saber lo que pasó en el 'Ex-Fin del Mundo'. Estaba tan confundida, que solo se me ocurrió saltar a los brazos de Vegeta. Solo sentía que me faltaba algo, y era él...

_**En las Montañas Paoz...**_

[Chi Chi] No podía seguir ocultando mi embarazo a Goku, tarde o temprano lo descubriría. No sabía exactamente cómo se lo tomaría, pero tenía miedo de que me rechazara. ¡Sé que me quiere! Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar pensar en que le diese asco en tres o cuatro meses, con mi enorme barriga, o incluso ahora, yo... No sé si podría superar el rechazo. Para mi suerte, había acompañado a Goku a la casa de Krilin, diciéndole si él podía estar un tiempo ahí, unas horas, días, semanas, meses... ¿Años? "Qué haces pensando en Goku y Krilin en vez de centrarte para lo que viniste" Me regañé. Me puse manos a la obra. - ¡Goku! Es que tengo que de... - Callé. ¡Demasiado...! No sé, no creo que lo considere importante. - ¡Estoy embarazada! - ¡Cielos, demasiado bomba! - Goku, es que esperas un hijo... - ¡AH! No, tampoco. Pensará que es broma, sinceramente no sé cómo decírselo. "Ponte en el lugar de Bulma" Sí, eso es. "Imagínate que Bulma está embarazada de Vegeta" ¡Ah! Eso sería muy cruel, estaría muerta en dos segundos, sin mencionar que he exagerado las cosas, pero, si Vegeta es más duro que Goku, ¿cómo le diría Bulma? Algo seguro como... "Vegeta espero que no te enf..." Paré mis pensamientos un momento. ¡Eso lo diría yo! No no, ella seguramente se lo diría directamente. ¡Para algo le pedí consejo! Sin mencionar que... "¡Mi padre! Eso es, se lo podría decir a él primero, y así tendría el valor luego de decírselo a Goku" Brillante idea, pero, ¿cómo iba a llegar yo a donde está mi padre? De pronto me acordé que tenía una cápsula en mi bolsillo. La saqué, y era como una avioneta. "¡Perfecto! Así llegaré antes." Sabía dónde se encontraba mi padre, y nada menos que en Ciudad Satán, debido a unos problemas que tuvo hacía unos meses atrás, decidió quedarse a vivir allí. Tiró la cápsula contra el suelo, y subió a la avioneta.  
Ciudad Satán

Aterrizó mal con la avioneta, por suerte fue algo lejos antes de la entrada a Ciudad Satán. Encapsuló la avioneta y fue directa hacia su padre. Si su memoria no fallaba, la casa estaba a unos metros de la Plaza Principal, justo donde se encontraba ella. Por fin, vio una figura grande y enorme caminar algo nervioso al no ver a su hija. Sonreí. - ¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁÁÁÁÁÁ! - No dejaba de gritarle, exhausta. Haciendo señas con las manos, el me vio. - ¡PAPÁ, HOLA PAPÁ! - Corrió hacia mí, dándome un abrazo del que posiblemente mi pequeño y yo nos arrepintiéramos después. - ¡Abrazos no, por favor! Tengo ... que decirte ... algo impor ... tante. - Casi no puedo pronunciar la frase, aunque cuando él me soltó, cogí varias bocanas de aire. Le conduje hacia las afueras de Ciudad Satán a lo que él me siguió. Puso cara confusa, no sin antes echarme una regañina.

Frunció el ceño, como Vegeta, pero no tanto, aún así, se veía feliz, aunque algo disgustado. - ¡CHI CHI! ¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE IRTE CASI UNA SEMANA Y YO BUSCÁNDOTEEEEE! - Pegó un grito que casi me quedo sorda. Me recordaba tanto a mamá... Pero ahora no podía pensar en eso. Le hice un movimiento de manos para calmarle. Él suspiró. Y volvió a sonreír, bueno, lo que pudo. - ¡Aún así que bien volver a verte! ¿Qué me tenías que decir? - Dijo con su noto de humor ya cambiado.

Llené de aire mis pulmones antes de dirigir la frase que me llevaría o a la ruina o a la felicidad máxima. Sin duda preferiría la segunda, pero sacudí la cabeza y me centré en lo que tenía que decir. "Seguramente será más difícil con papá que con Goku" - Esto... Yo... - Lo decía lentamente, y cogí una bocanada de aire. - Estoyesperandounhijo. - Solté rápidamente. La cara de mi padre cambió a una de decepción pero alegría, al menos estuve feliz en eso, sabiendo que si él se alegraba, yo también, y Goku posiblemente más...

- ¡QUÉ! ¡Estoy tan contento Chi Chi! Pero... - Puso una cara dudoso. - ¿¡QUIÉN ES EL PADRE!? - Soltó a lo tipo sermón de padres discutiendo sobre los embarazos con sus hijas de hombres que ellos no conocían.

"Sí, exacto, no conocía a Goku..." Justo en ese momento apareció Goku aterrizando cerca de nosotros. "Ahora sí es un aprieto". Suspiré y señalé a Goku. - Es él. - Apuntando a donde se encontraba mi novio, con una cara de confusión enorme.

Seguía confuso. - ¿Yo que? - Dirigí mi mirada hacia mi padre. Con solo mirarle, le dije que "hablaríamos de ésto después", a lo que él intuyó que el muchacho no lo sabía. Luego miré a Goku, después de que mi padre se fuera. No había practicado nada, y esto no mejoraba las cosas.

- Verás Goku... - Solté todo el aire que tenía.

- ¿Qué pasa Chi Chi? - Preguntó curioso.

- Es que yo... - Me mordí el labio inferior, cosa que saqué de Bulma en situaciones embarazosas, o de embarazadas. - Yo.. Yo yo... - De pronto se me ocurrió una idea. - ¿Si te lo digo no te enfadarás?  
Él asintió, lo que me hizo sonreír.

Aún no seguía segura, ¡pero iba a decírselo! - Es que... - Recuperé el equilibrio. - Tú... - Dije dando un paso hacia él.

- Vas... - Puse mis manos en sus hombros.

- A ser... - Volví a morderme el labio inferior.

- ¡PAPÁ! - Exclamé de sobresalto, a lo que él sonrió alegremente.

Y eso me tranquilizó. - ¿DE VERDAD CHI CHI!? ¡ESO ES GENIAL! - Me abrazó fuertemente, no tanto como papá, y sin pensarlo, le planté un beso en los labios.

Después de eso, le cogí la mano, y nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraba mi padre. Nadie me quitaría hoy una sonrisa. "Gracias Bulma..." Sin ella no lo habría conseguido, y, de repente, se me pasaron unos recuerdos de los que fueron mis primeros recuerdos, debido a esa falta de experiencia, y ese semblante serio de Goku...

**FLASHBACK**

_Estaba paseando con Goku en las Montañas Paoz tranquilamente. Era nuestro lugar favorito, porque él decía que allí es donde 'Terrestremente' me dio el primer beso. Me agradaba saber que Goku no era tan tonto como decía Vegeta, ya que él era un puro mentiroso, o al menos un experto en cabrear gente. Pobre Bulma, en parte me alegro de que no le recordara. Goku me miró fijamente, y señaló al cielo. - Va a llover. - Afirmé. El cielo se tornaba gris, con nubes acercándose, sin embargo no pude evitar abrazarme a él. - ¿Recuerdas la cabaña de ayer? - Él asintió. Ayer habíamos inspeccionado la zona, era bastante solitaria, y encontramos una cabaña, la cual no solo estaba abandonada recientemente, si no que estaba limpia. - Vamos. - Le cogí la mano izquierda, con mi derecha, y entramos. Era el único lugar donde podíamos refugiarnos en temporales así, o al menos eso le había advertido._

_Por suerte, había comida para Goku, sabría que tendría hambre. Le señalé la silla junto a la mesa, y se sentó. De la nevera saqué lo que pareciera necesario, es decir, casi todo. Lo puse a hervir, cortar, lavar, etc... ¡La comida estaba lista en solo unos 15 minutos o menos! - Goku cariño, aquí tienes la comida. - Puse rápidamente más de 30 platos en la mesa, a lo que él asintió en forma de gracias, y comenzó a comer salvajemente._

_- Esta... (Glup) Riquísima (Glup) Chi (Glup) Chi... - Decía entre bocado y bocado. Yo adoraba verlo comer, pero, una pregunta se me pasó por la cabeza._

_- Goku, ¿tú has salido con alguien más aparte de mí? - Le pregunté seria. Él casi se atraganta, a lo que corrí a su silla, y le dí palmadas en la espalda, como a un niño pequeño. Luego cogí una silla, y la puse al lado de donde se encontraba Goku. Yo seguía sonriendo, o al menos forzaba dicha sonrisa._

_- ¿Q-Qué? - Dijo muy serio. Yo sabía que sí, según Vegeta "Todos los Saiyajins a partir de los 11 años, empiezan a tener relaciones, si hacen bien su trabajo purgando planetas". Esas palabras me dolieron un poco. - Yo... Chi Chi. - Paró, como si se pensara lo que iba a decir. - No podría querer... - Suspiró. - A alguien que no fueras tú. - Esas palabras me hicieron casi llorar. Nunca había oído de Goku esas palabras, quizás sí de Kakarotto, pero no de mi querido Goku. Para mí, había una diferencia entre Goku y Kakarotto. Ya que el primero era amable, algo despistado, bueno y lo mejor de mi vida. Pero Kakarotto era un Saiyajin, grosero, excitado, inteligente, agresivo... Me sacó de mis pensamientos un Goku que me besó con pasión. Luego se separó de mí, para seguir comiendo, hasta que se acabó la comida. Yo sonreí, en los ojos de Kakarotto veía placer, cosa que nunca antes había visto, pero no me extrañó. Aunque me sentí impulsada a devolverle el beso a Goku, o mejor dicho a ¿Kakarotto? Podría ser... Y eso fue algo que posiblemente me arrepentiría._

_Cuando abrí los ojos después de el beso devuelto a Goku, sus ojos cambiaron a un color algo más oscuro, y me miró fijamente. Su mirada no explicaba nada que no deseara algún Saiyajin ahora mismo, en una casa, solos, lloviendo, con el estómago lleno, y con una chica. Creo que posiblemente me haya metido en un problema. __**(N/A: Ahora voy a describirlo como Kakarotto, y luego mis explicaciones de porqué esto)**__ Kakarotto me besó, y empezó a besarme el cuello lenta y vorazmente. Estaba insegura de ésto, pero sabía que no pararía. Me levantó los brazos, y deslizó cuidadosamente mi camiseta, hasta tirarla al suelo. - Kakarotto... - Mi respiración era irregular. Sus besos en el cuello me hacían enloquecer, mientras que me desabrochaba el sujetador. - Para... - Jadeé un poco. - Por... favor... - No paró. Siguió con el desabroche del sujetador, y luego lo lanzó contra la mesa. No podía resistirme, pero no sé qué le ocurría exactamente. Pronto comencé a sentirme un poco insegura, aún así, no dejaba de ser mi Goku. No me quedaba otra que intentar pararlo si sigue más lejos. Kakarotto colocó mis manos en su camisa, y seguidamente yo se la quité, "¿¡qué mierda haces, Chi Chi!? Te quejas de esto y le quitas la camisa..." Me regañé. A decir verdad no tenía exp... Algo me interrumpió. Kakarotto empezó a masajear mis senos rápidamente, y se me escapó un gemido de mis labios. Me besó. Me aferré a su cuello rápidamente, insinuándole que parase, pero siguió sin hacerme caso. Esa no era la mejor manera. Velozmente me sacó los pantalones, casi destrozándolos, y yo no pude evitar ponerme roja como un tomate. Hizo lo mismo con sus pantalones. Pronto me empezó a faltar el aire, pero no por mucho tiempo. Me empezó a acariciar lentamente mi intimidad por encima de las bragas. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, y luego me las arrancó fácilmente._

_Kakarotto sonrió traviesamente. Yo me volví a poner roja, y me tumbó en el suelo. "Oh dios mío, tengo que decirle que pare, ¡ya!" Intenté forcejear débilmente, pero no funcionó. Se puso encima mía, y bajó hasta llegar a mi intimidad. "Que no sea lo que estoy pensando..." - Kakarotto... - Hablaba lentamente por el calentón del momento. - P-Por fav-favor... - Nada, ni caso. Pronto introdujo dos dedos, y yo solté un grito. Y volvió hacia mis labios para besarme. Sacó sus calzoncillos, y yo me sonrojé. - N-no... - Intenté decir. Sus dedos ya no estaban en mi intimidad por lo que me relajé un poco, hasta que empezó a jugar con mis senos nuevamente. Me estremecí ante el contacto. - Diablos... - Mi cordura se estaba yendo poco a poco, pero aún tenía algo de razón. Sin pensárselo, me penetró rápidamente, a lo que hice otro grito. Mis ojos se humedecían rápidamente, y poco a poco esos gritos se transformaban en gemidos y jadeos, pidiendo por más. En una rápida embestida, llegamos al clímax, y yo me quedé agotada, sin energías. - G-Goku... - Era más bien una pregunta, pero preferí hacerla de afirmación._

_Él solo se limitó a sonreír, y me dio un rápido beso en los labios, antes de que me entrase la curiosidad. Como si él mismo me leyera la mente, me explicó lo que acababa de ocurrir, y yo no me lo podía creer... - Chi Chi, se que estás confusa con lo que acaba de pasar. - Yo asentí ligeramente. - Es que... Yo es como si tuviera un... Instinto Saiyajin... - Seguí escuchando, curiosamente. - Y cuando... Me provoco, me ... Lleno de ganas de deseo... Ese instinto sale a la luz. Por eso no me gusta que me llamen Kakarotto, aparte de que es un nombre feo... - Yo sonreí. No me importaba. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, y cerré los ojos. La oscuridad me consumió por completo._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Ah... Qué recuerdo. Y pensar que unos días después me enteré de mi embarazo... Y solo de la primera vez, eso sí fue _casualidad._ Pero daba igual, yo sigo estando contenta. - Goku, ¿vamos a la heladería? - Pregunté, ansiosa por comerme uno por el calor. Él asintió y yo sonreí.

[Bulma] Vegeta me apartó velozmente de mi abrazo, y casi caigo al suelo. Yamcha corrió a ayudarme, y me levantó, aunque yo no quería su ayuda. - V-Vegeta... - Tartamudeé. Apenas podía hablar y su reacción me preocupó.

Se tornó molesto, y frunció el ceño rápidamente. Estaba enfadado, ¿por qué? - ¿Qué haces, mujer? - Preguntó molesto. - No he venido para abrazos de idiotas. - Eso me hizo enfurecer. Me solté del agarre de Yamcha y me acerqué molesta y cabreada hacia Vegeta. ¿CÓMO SE ATREVÍA? ¡Esta vez no se saldrá con la suya.

- ¡Como te atreves! - Grité fuertemente. - ¡¿Te crees que puedes venir aquí después de lo que hiciste?! - Puse mis manos en mi frente, tratando de calmarle. Saqué el tema de la muerte de Yamcha mezclado con el de la Tierra, para hacerlo enfurecer. El solo me agarró del brazo y me miró directamente a los ojos.

- Solo te lo diré una vez, Bulma. - Eso sí me sorprendió. Solo decía mi nombre cuando estaba realmente enfadado como para descuartizarme. - Freezer nos ha localizado, y viene hacia aquí. Así que te vas conmigo. - Casi escupe la frase en la que le tenía que acompañar. Y yo simplemente grité de asombro. - ¿Acaso te sorprendió? - Dijo en tono burlón. Éstas palabras me herían mucho. "Ilusa Bulma, estúpida ilusa." Pensé para mis adentros.

Negué con la cabeza algo asustada por su cambio repentino. - Ve... Vegeta... - Me las arreglé para no decirlo temblando. - ¿Por... qué estás así? - Dije con un hilo de voz. Él solo sonrió, pero no notaba nada bueno en esa sonrisa. Solo disgusto, dolor y... ¿odio? ¿Sentía odio hacia mí? ¿Por qué? Yamcha venía hacia mí, pero yo negué con la cabeza. Él asintió y se fue.

Vegeta me cogió del brazo bastante fuerte, lo que solté un pequeño gemido del dolor. - Ahora escúchame bien, estúpida. - Y mis ojos se humedecieron. - No me preguntes qué me pasa, porque una niñata como tú no lo entendería. - Cada vez más. - Ahora, solo te llevo hacia allí, para hacerle un favor a Freezer. - No me atreví a preguntar... - Para que te mate. - Cayeron lágrimas de mis ojos. - Y primero te haga sufrir. - Temblé. - ¡No sé como no te mato ahora! Pero será porque prefiero estar con esa lagartija, que contigo. Una terrícola que no sirve. - Me congelé. - Vamos, entra en la nave. - Dijo serio. Solo gruñó cuando no caminé. Me agarró tan fuerte el brazo que creo que me partió algo. "El corazón" Pensé.

**N/A: **_Finalmente, Bulma recuerda, incluyendo sus sentimientos hacia Vegeta. ¿Por qué odia la actitud de Vegeta? Finalmente Chi Chi decide contarle a Goku, lo que acepta felizmente. ¿Qué les deparará el futuro? Pero algo que nos desconcierta a todos será esta pequeña historia: Finalmente, en el anime, Bulma acepta a Vegeta en su casa cuando éste aterriza en la Tierra. Algo o alguien ha cambiado en el destino de ambos, para que finalmente Vegeta odie a Bulma, y le rompa el corazón. Pero si es un alguien... ¿Quién será? _

**HOLAAAAAA OTRA VEZ! Bueno 1.- Es el primer lemon que escribo, pero, no es solo en fanfiction, si no en todos los santísimos foros que he estado. NUNCA jamás he escrito lemon, así que si hice/escribí algo mal o que les incomode, no se asusten, soy primeriza en escribir ese tipo de lecturas. 2.- ¿qué tal de si Goku es como un humano, gracias a Milk, y Kakarotto un Saiyajin cegado por el deso? Umm, suena bien la idea, pero si no os gusta, review y edito todo esto. Y 3.- Desde ahora, pondré una N/A al final de cada capítulo para unas no sé, dudas en ustedes. Ah sí, esto es IMPORTANTE: El título es 'Destino Confuso I' pero los demás capítulos no serán 'Destino Confuso II o etc' Más bien, con otros nombres como por ejemplo 'Destino Melancólico II' pero quise numerarlos por partes porque los capítulos de ahora, serán sobre el 'Destino'. ¡No dejen que les espante, y publiquen un review, gracias!**

**CarlotaHdez **Gracias de verdad por todos tus comentarios, me alegras mucho los días que escribo y publico, y aquí tienes tu capítulo esperado. Eso sí, espero que no te espante el capi porque me salió horrible, espero que para ti no. Besitos guapa!


	13. Un muy desviado Destino II

_Antes que nada, disculparme por mi ausencia tan larga para subir un nuevo capítulo, pues empecé mi primer año en Instituto y tengo mucha tarea, si me disculpan, claro. Siento que sea tan corto el capítulo, pero no me salió a más. Espero les guste._

**Capítulo 12:** _Un muy desviado Destino II_

**POV Bulma**

No tenía nada que hacer. Vegeta estaba enfadado, cabreado. No sé porqué, ni me importa, solo quiero que me deje. ¿De verdad tanto me odia? Unas lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas a la par mientras subía a la nave. Me dio un pequeño empujón y cai al suelo de rodillas. Me levanté y me senté pegada a la pared derecha de la nave, mientras él se sentaba en el panel de control, y despegaba la nave.

Por primera vez, Vegeta me asustaba, como nunca antes. Me daba miedo su mirada, y terror su sonrisa. De solo imaginarme la tortura que me hará Freezer por escapar se me ponen los pelos de punta. Al menos, Chi Chi está a salvo junto con su bebé y Goku.

No podía preguntar, sabía que si lo hacía acabaría esto muy mal. Dos meses, eso es todo, y mi vida habrá acabado. Quería llorar, mas no podía porque el dolor era tan fuerte, que ni las lágrimas salían.

Un certero golpe en mi cabeza me dejó con la vista borrosa, para luego caer al suelo inconsciente. Algo me decía, que cuando despertara, nada iba a ser igual.

**POV Vegeta**

Aún no podía creer lo que me había hecho esa humana. Esa estúpida e inútil humana quiso matarme, y luego burlarse en mi cara. Recordaba todo. Claro, ¿_cómo_ olvidarlo?

**Flashback**

_Había aterrizado en las Montañas Paoz, con el idiota de Kakarotto y su arpía. Salí de allí lo más rápido posible, obviamente volando._

_Llegué a una parte de un bosque frondoso, si fuera un humano a este sitio, se perdería. Claro está, que yo lo dejaría sin vida antes de que pudiera salir. Esa idea me hizo sonreír maliciosamente, pero pronto se borró._

_Oía unas risas. No de cualquiera. De ella. Era Bulma, ¿cómo demonios había llegado allí? Solo fui hacia donde las risas, y estaba ella, con un gusano asqueroso bañándose en un lago oculto._

_Una vena apareció en mi frente, y sin más, cogí al insecto por el cuello. Luego recapacité, y lo solté. ¿Eso habían sido...? ¡No! ¡NO! Gruñí y me acerqué a ella._

_- Umm... Hola, imbécil. - Saludó ella sonriente. ¿ME CONOCÍA? ¿Entonces por qué en Namekusei...? Seguro que me engañó... Para irse, marcharse. Sí, eso es... Eso hizo... Me engañó, ella lo hizo..._

_- Perra traidora... - Escupí su 'apodo' pues ni siquiera se merecía que gastase saliva en ella._

_- Oh, ¿de verdad creías que había perdido la memoria? - Estalló a carcajadas, y después sin saber cómo, ya estaba tirado en el piso, con ella encima. - Vamos, su alteza. ¿No sabes hacer nada más? - Preguntó sonriendo malvadamente. - Me aburres. - Soltó una pequeña risilla, para luego marcharse, pero no vi como, pues quedé un poco en shock..._

_Te odio, Bulma. Para siempre._

**Fin Flashback**

**POV General**

Vegeta dejó insconciente a la peliazul, pues no quería que ella lo molestara con preguntas estúpidas. Estaba cabreado, él _confió_ en ella, casi igual que con Kakarotto, pero no, ella lo dejó por un humano débil. Presentía el ki de aquel humano aún. ¡Qué estupidz! A penas y su ki llegaba a veinte, débil, como una mosca. Tenía ganas de aplastar a ese bicho, pero no podía, primero tenía que hacer lo de Bulma, pues bien, sabía perfectamente que él mismo no podría, algo se lo impedía, y se lo pediría a Freezer, más bien, él lo haría bien. Puso el comando automático y cargó a Bulma a una esquina de la nave. Si bien, estos dos meses serían largos, y para él todavía más. Sabía que Bulma pediría explicaciones, pero ella lo sabía, ¿para qué negarlo? Quizás y si... ¡NO! Él no podía estar pensando en eso, ¿verdad? ¿Se creía que se solucionaría? Lo único que encontró extraño en Bulma fue la fuerza pero, ¿qué más da? El ki de ella era igual que el de siempre, diez. Fue sorpresa, enfado, _celos_... Eso lo hacía enfurecer. Si bien, Vegeta entendía algo; la odiaba como a nadie. Odió a su madre por dejarlo, y lo mismo ha pasado con la peliazul, pero... El recuerdo le carcomía, otra vez...

**Flashback**

_Lágrimas se derramaban. El mundo se derrumbaba, al menos en el de un pequeño niño de once años. Hasta hace un momento, él era feliz jugando con su madre, hasta que caayó de repente desmayaba. Su padre, el Rey Vegeta, no mostraba debilidad pero en sus ojos se notaba la desesperación y el dolor. Su hermano menor, Tarble, no estaba pues lo habían mandado a otro planeta. Vegeta, que así se llamaba dicho pequeño pelinegro, no podía hacer nada, si bien, cuando su madre dio a luz a Tarble, éste fue directo a otro planeta, mientras ella contrajo una enfermedad que la afectó con el paso de tres años, y ahora, estaba todo mal._

_- Mami... - Decía serio y triste, él._

_- Vegeta... - Tosió. - Cariño... - Estaba débil, apenas tenía ki._

_- Mami, ¿te vas a ir? - Preguntó el pequeño._

_- No cariño... - Casi se desmaya al tener su ki en diez. - Siempre estaré en tu corazón._

_- Mami... - Derramó sus primeras y hasta ahora, últimas lágrimas._

_No hubo respuesta, pues su madre falleció._

_Vegeta corrió hacia su padre, que lo apartó con brusquedad para derramar sus primeras lágrimas, abrazando el cuerpo de su ahora difunta mujer._

_- ¡VETE! - Gritó. Asustó al pelinegro, que poco después fue mandado nuevamente a entrenar con Freezer, lamentablemente._

_Su vida no fue fácil._

**Fin Flashback**

**POV Vegeta**

Llevaba horas pensando en _eso_, mientras me tumbaba en el cuarto de la nave construida por esa perra. ¡Ojalá se muriera! No, espera. ¡Va a morir! Y a manos de Freezer, lo bueno, morirá sufriendo. ¿Lo malo? No la podré matar yo, pero así Freezer me conseguirá confianza y podré asesinarle cuando logre el SS. Era extraño odiar a alguien tanto como a mi madre, pero, ¿qué más daba? Ella murió, me dejó, me abandonó, y ahora Buma hizo lo... ¡NO! VEGETA, NO PIENSES ESO. ¡No te importa esa zorra peliazul con sus ojos marinos que brillan en la oscuridad...! ¡DEJA YA DE PENSAR EN ELLA! Te traicionó tu confiannza, me traicionó MI confianza, y merece el peor castigo que pueda haber en la historia.

La odiaba mucho, y tenía ganas de asesinarla, ¿qué le impedía hacerlo? No lo sabía. ¿Por qué me tiene que impedir ese algo hacer lo que siempre quise? ¡MATARLA! Desde el _primer_ momento, pero no, ese algo se interpuso y ahora llegué hasta aquí. Es una perra mentirosa. Dijo que no recordaba nada, lo dijeron los Namekianos, ¡MENTIROSOS! A ellos también los asesinaría. Formó una esfera de ki en su palma derecha, y la lanzó hacia la pared, que hizo que rebotara la esfera y acabara desintegrando la mesita de al lado de mi. "Es increíble como hizo eso, digo, qué estupidez..." Pensé dudosamente. Cerré los ojos esperando dormirme, estos próximos meses serán muy largos, y más si tengo a esta estúpida traidora _conmigo_.

_Pues, si bien, Vegeta ahora odia a Bulma. ¿Qué pasará con ellos dos ahora? ¿Quién será ese misterioso ser que impide que puedan estar juntos? ¿Qué pasará con Milk y Goku? ¡Todo en el próximo capítulo! Y en los demás, claro..._

_**Lo lamento, pequeños lectores, pero hoy no responderé comentarios pues tengo que hacer mucha tarea y me canso un poco. Bien, gracias a todos sus Reviews, y espero que aquí también dejen.**_


	14. De mal en peor

_Me disculpo por mi ausencia, nuevamente y aquí les traigo otro capítulo más. Queda mencionar que desde ahora actualizaré lo más pronto posible porque quiero terminar esta historia, y otra más, para empezar una nueva._

**Capítulo 13: **_De mal en peor_

**POV MILK**

Segundos, minutos, horas, días... Pero nada. Estaba nerviosa, porque había llamado hace una semana a Bulma y no contestaba el móvil. Hoy decidí ir a visitarla a Capsule Corp., porque apenas quedaban dos días para la boda de Ten Shin Han y Lunch. Todos nerviosos, ¡y ella decide desaparecer! No, conmigo no. De los nervios, pasé a la preocupación, y de la preocupación al enfado. ¡DIJO QUE PREPARARÍA ELLA LA BODA! Pero no, ¡va, y se larga! Solté un suspiro. No podía enfadarme o causaría daño a mi bebe, a pesar de que no tenga un mísero ojo formado, pero lo que sea por su seguridad.

Me mordí las uñas mientras llegaba a la puerta. No solía ir sola a casa de Bulma, ella siempre me invitaba.

Llegué.

Solté un suspiro largo y profundo, me calmó. Toqué la puerta como cuatro veces antes de que una nerviosa Bunny, espera... ¿NERVIOSA? ¿NERVIOSA LA MADRE DE BULMA?

- ¡PERO, PERO QUÉ LE HA PASADO! - Dije gritando y alterada. La madre de Bulma, Bunny, creo que así se llamaba, siempre estaba feliz, hasta cuando ella se fue a aquel planeta... Pero ahora estaba nerviosa. Me preocupé.

- ¡M-milk, qu-querida! - Decía con la bandeja casi a punto de caerse. - P-pasa... - Me ofreció entrar, y así entré, claro.

Ahora entedía por qué la señora Briefs estaba nerviosa.

El señor Briefs, ahora mismo no me acuerdo el nombre, estaba gritando bastante alterado - o más que yo - mientras buscaba algo, o alguien...

- ¡MILK! - Gritó el señor Briefs y se dirigió a mí, en ese acto, claro, que me iba a preguntar algo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - Dije, temiendo la respuesta. - ¿Y Bulma?

- ¡Estamos buscándola! - ¡DESAPARECIDA! ¡Oh dios, como le explico a Ten Shin Han, Lunch, Yamcha, Chaoz, Krillin y Goku que Bulma desapareció! - El otro día oímos un ruido muy grande y después Bulma no estaba.

- ¿Qué tipo de ruido? ¡AY BULMA! - Nerviosa y preocupada. Creo que las hormonas maternales me afectaban ahora.

- Parecía una nave pero... ¡Es imposible, no tenía el signo de Corporación Cápsula! - Y ahí llego mi conclusión.

_Vegeta._

En el espacio...

**POV Bulma**

Desperté con la cabeza dándome tumbos. ¡Vaya sueño más raro! Vegeta estaba en mi casa, y me había roto el corazón porque me odiaba y ... Abrí los ojos. Estaba en una nave.

¡NO ERA UN SUEÑO! Me encontraba en una esquina del salón de comandos, sin enterarme de que ya estaba llorando. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Vegeta para que me odiara tanto? Ugg, qué dolor de cabeza.

Me levanté algo mareada por su golpe y me dirigí a su habitación. ¡Necesitaba una explicación! Me mordí el labio inferior, y abrí la puerta, encontrándome a aquellos ojos azabache solo con rabia y odio contenido - _muy_ contenido, por cierto - hacia mí. Gruñó y se levantó en mi dirección. ¡Que hago! ¡QUE HACES AHORA, BULMA! Pensé para mí misma.

- V-Vegeta... - Tartamudeé un poco. ¡BULMA BRIEFS NO TENÍA MIEDO DE NADA! Me armé de valor y grité. - ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO, MONO ENGREÍDO? ¡TE CREES QUE PUEDES SECUESTRARME PARA QUE ME TORTURE FREEZER SIN UNA EXPLICACIÓN!? - Solté toda la rabia que tenía guardada.

- A ver si entiendo. - Decía él, con una mirada siniestra. - ¿De verdad pensaste que me engañarías, perra? - Eso me dolió.

- ¿D-de qué hablas? - Temblé de arriba a abajo.

- ¡NO ME VAS A ENGAÑAR, ESTÚPIDA! - Me cogió del cabello, y me lanzó fuera de su habitación, mientras yo seguía llorando. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Me levanté aún temblando hacia la otra habitación, que sería la mía, creo. Abrí la puerta, y me tumbé en la cama a llorar. ¿Qué demonios había pasado con Vegeta?

**POV Vegeta**

Maldita terrícola. Se cree que puede engañarme con su falsa actuación. Bueno, ¿y si...? ¡NO! No puede ser, aunque tenga un diminuto ki, me cogió por sorpresa, no puede ser nada más. Ella estaba allí, yo la vi. Me engañó, ¡Y AL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJINES NO SE LE TRAICIONABA! O lo pagaba caro.

_Muy_ caro.

**POV General**

- Así que se creía que podía traicionarme, ¿no? - Sonrió sádicamente la primera voz.

- Sí mi señor Freezer. - Respondió la segunda con temor.

- Bien, ¿y qué más ocurrirá? - Preguntó el Gran Freezer.

- Según, señor Freezer. - Tragó saliva y siguió hablando. - Si la mata no ocurrirá nada para su destrucción.

- Bien... Sigue vigilando y trae al cambiaformas. - Ordenó la lagartija rosa al hombre bajito con capucha, y de color morado.

- Sí, Lord Freezer. - Hizo una corta reverencia y se fue casi corriendo a buscar a ese cambiaformas.

- ¿Así que, _amor_, eh querido Vegeta? - Pensó en voz alta Freezer, mientras tocaba con sus dedos el posabrazos de su trono, ordenadamente.

Una risa diabólica resonó en todo el lugar.

_Las cosas van de mal en peor pero, ¿qué es lo que tiene planeado Freezer? Y ¿qué hará Milk ahora que Bulma está en el espacio? ¿Terminará haciendo Vegeta que Bulma le odie? Sin mencionar que, un ser peligroso está aliado con Freezer, ¿qué tendrá que ver eso en toda la situación? Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo, y en los demás, claro..._

_**Gracias por las lecturas, :3 Pasemos a los comentarios...**_

_**T.N **Gracias por el Review, te he puesto como T.N porque no sé que pasa, que tu nombre no sale entero, y no te preocupes, aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, algo corto pero espero que te agrade ;) Es que ya sabes, los estudios y eso pues me tienen ocupada en todos lados. Me alegra saber que te gusta tanto mi historia n.n ¡Besos!_


	15. Planes malvados

_Hola,hola! Bueno hoy tengo muuuuuuuuchísimo tiempo libre, así que voy a dedicar un poquitito de ese tiempo a escribir éste capítulo, y ya veremos si me da para más ;)_

* * *

**Capítulo 14: **_Planes malvados_

**POV Freezer**

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Vegeta o a alguno de sus estúpidos monos _leales_, y eso me aburría. Adoraba torturarlos, ver como el Gran Príncipe de los _Monos_, se arrodillaba ante mí, el Gran Freezer. Me encantaba ver su sufrimiento y odio hacia mí, pero acataba mis órdenes, ¡eso sí me divertía! Pero desde que me enteré de que iba de vez en cuando a visitar a una peliazul que no conocía, en mi reino, me interesé mucho, así que llamé a mi más leal sirviente, claro que, tenía que tratarlo bien, o él mismo podría destruirme con solo tocarme. ¿Extraño, no? Pero era bueno tener aliados poderosos. Me levanté de mi trono.

- ¡Zarbon, Dodoria! - Grité, mientras resonaba en toda la sala sus nombres. Zarbon, mi mano derecha, apareció tres minutos después, y Dodoria, uno de mis leales servidores, unos segundos después. - ¡LLEGÁIS TARDE! - Sonreí maliciosamente.

- L-lo sentimos, Lord Freezer. - Contestó Zarbon, haciendo una reverencia, al igual que Dodoria. ¡Ja, ja! Tienen suerte de que sean de alto rango en mi ejército, o ahora mismo suplicarían por su muerte.

Ambos notaban mi cabreo, y se levantaron, echándose hacia atrás. Me relamí mi labio superior maliciosamente y sonreí, hoy sería un día interesante.

- ¡Traigan al...! - Antes de que terminase mi frase, mi más leal sirviente, apareció, con su típica y ridícula capa negra, y el cambiaformas.

- Necesitábais de mí, ¿Lord Freezer? - Asentí, y con mi dedo índice, indiqué que se acercara. Hizo una leve reverencia y mostró al cambiaformas.

- Has hecho un gran trabajo. Te perdonaré el retraso, Spikuis. - Nombre ridículo. Si bien, lo trataba mejor que a Zarbon y a Dodoria, pero aún así, eso no incluía que no pudiera torturarlo o amenazarlo.

- Gracias, Lord Freezer. - Jaló del brazo al cambiaformas y le quitó la capucha. Era un ser morado, con ojos verdes y el pelo amarillo. ¡Horrible! Ja ja. - Cambiaformas, acércate a Lord Freezer y hazle una reverencia.

- Sí, maestro. - El cambiaformas y Spikuis, eran maestro y aprendiz, pues creo que se soportaban bastante, ¡ah! Qué debilidad los sentimientos. - Lord Freezer, tiene mis servicios, nuevamente. - Hizo una reverencia. ¡Así me gusta!

- ¡Qué hacéis ahí parados, imbéciles, movéos! - Solté un grito y me senté nuevamente en mi trono, mientras Zarbon y Dodoria se marchaban apresurados, cerrando todas las puertas.

- Imagino que querréis saber como fue la misión... - Oh, tan inteligente como su repugnante maestro. Asentí fríamente, ¡era tan divertido causar temor! - Se lo creyó, Gran Freezer. Vi mucha rabia en sus ojos, aparte de odio e ira, realmente, podréis torturarlo mucho con su plan, mi señor. - Sonreí nuevamente. Me levanté y dirigí una mirada fría a ambos sirvientes.

- Os perdonaré la vida, un día más. - Un destello de diversión cruzó por mis ojos. ¡Esto era tan entretenido! ¡No me cansaría nunca! ¡Y cuando tenda a mi merced a todo el Universo, podré entretenerme mucho más! Hice un ademán para que se fueran, y desaparecieron. - ¡Traigan al prisionero! - Grité a los guardias.

Varios minutos después, una figura c_asi _en los huesos, de media estatura, y con cadenas en las manos y los tobillos, con una capa gris, entró, mientras dos guardias iban detrás.

- ¡Largáos! - Asintieron con temor y se fueron. Me fijé en la figura, y se reverenció ante mí con mucho odio. - Vaya vaya vaya... Pero si aquí estás, te he extrañado mucho. - Reí sarcástica y maliciosamente, mientras se levantaba de la reverencia.

- No te lo diré jamás, Freezer. - Escupió al suelo, y eso me enfadó. - ¡Nunca te saldrás con la tuya! - Gritó. Me dirigí hacia la indefensa figura y cogí su debilucho cuello.

- ¿De verdad que no? - Solté la frágil figura, y me senté nuevamente en mi trono, mientras ella se levantaba cogí un látigo, y varias cadenas demás, atándola y oyendo sus gritos de dolor. - ¿No me lo vas a decir?

- N-no... - Soltó varios gritos, mientras le lanzaba rayos de mis dedos. - ¡N-nunca...! - Otro grito más. Su brazo derecho se fracturó. Estaba cerca de conseguir el Universo, pero si ella no cooperaba, nunca podría.

- ¿Y por tu hijo...? - Cesó el griterío. Me miró con sus profundos ojos negros, y yo le devolví la mirada fría y con amenazas. Hizo una reverencia, después de varios minutos dudando, al fin logré lo que quería.

- A s-sus servicios, L-Lord Freezer... - ¡Más entretenimiento! Me relamí mis rosados labios y la tiré a la pared con rudeza.

- Bien, parece que cooperarás. - Ella asintió. - Pero hoy quiero hacerte sufrir un poco más. - Ella casi escupe al suelo, pero si lo hubiera hecho, yo hubiera cumplido con mi amenaza, y eso no lo querría ella para su hijo.

- C-como desee, Lo... - Paró antes de decir mi gran título. Volví a gruñir, y miré quién interrumpió mi momento de gloria.

- ¡ESTÚPIDO INSECTO! ¡Como te atreves a interrumpir al Gran Freezer! - Miré al chico que hizo un fracaso la escena, ¡al fin podría conseguir el Universo, y lo interrumpe!

- ¡Lord Freezer! - Se reverenció ante mí, temblando, y luego se levantó. - ¡No, por favor! - Suplicó. - Solo, solo venía a traerle al otro prisionero, q-que quiere hablar con u-usted. - ¿Hmm? Eso sonaba a cena. Se retiró corriendo y me dejó al otro prisionero.

- Insolente. ¡¿Quieres rogar por tu muerte?! - Agarré por el cuello a la otra frágil figura.

- L-Lord F-Freezer... - Casi podía respirar. - Lo he visto, t-todo. - Aflojé el agarre, y cogió bocanadas de aire antes de seguir hablando. - Existe una... Una manera de controlar al Dragón... A Shen Long... - Sonreí triunfantemente, pateé al prisionero y se fue corriendo.

La otra prisionera, se fue al ver mi mirada fría puesta sobre ella. El plan marchaba sobre ruedas

- ¡Cambiaformas! - Y en un instante, las puertas se abrieron, y apareció el cambiaformas, reverenciándose ante mí, y a su lado, su maestro.

- ¿Me llamaba, Lord Freezer?

- Tengo un trabajo para tí. - Puso atención, y expliqué. - Como sabes, Vegeta es una amenaza para mí, y por eso lo mantengo como sirviente, para que sepa que soy superior a él, y si se transformase en Super Saiyajin, estaría condenado...

- ¿Y por qué no lo mata, mi señor?

- Si lo hiciera, las purgas serían más lentas, y mi diversión sería muy poca.

- Entiendo... - Si mato al cambiaformas, nadie podrá hacer su trabajo, así que guardé la paciencia que me quedaba y seguí hablando.

- Cambiaformas, tu trabajo es que te transformes en esa chica de antes, y engañes al mono estúpido aquél, cuando llegue al planeta. - Se notaba nerviosa. Claro, si Vegeta descubría que era en verdad un cambiaformas, moriría rápidamente, o dolorosamente...

Su maestro le tocó el brazo, y un destello en sus ojos, pasó por él. Sacudió la cabeza, e intentó que su aprendiz aceptase sí o sí.

Sin embargo, ella ya se había ido, después de aceptar mi orden.

- Lamento su estupidez, Gran Freezer. No sabe como trataros. - Gruñó, pues sabía que podía matar a su aprendiz. Se reverenció y se marchó.

Todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado, sin embargo.

¿Qué habrá visto Spikuis?

* * *

_Muchos planes tiene Freezer pero, ¿quién será esa misteriosa figura prisionera? ¿Y el segundo prisionero? ¿Cuál será el verdadero plan de Freezer? ¿A qué se referirá Freezer con el destello en los ojos de Spikuis? ¿Logrará llegar a cabo su plan?_

**_Hmhm, interesante, ¿eh? Creo que si mañana tengo más tiempo, continuaré. ¡Pero, atención! A partir de éste capítulo, te aconsejo que entiendas todo lo escrito, porque desde ahora, todo dará un giro radical y si no comprendes algo, podrás confundirte en los demás capítulos._**

**_¡Capítulo 14 ya! Uff, esto sí me impresionó :3 Nos leemos!_**


	16. Misión de rescate en marcha

_1.- ¡YA SE! Este capítulo será corto, porque sí. y buenoooo, no se preocupen, todavía faltan bastantes cap. para que termine este fic! Disfrutenlo ;) Aviso: Hay muuuuuy poco muuuuuy poco lemon pero muyyyyyyyyy poco, asi que xD_

* * *

**Capítulo 15:** _Misión de rescate en marcha._

**Future Flash**

_Dos cuerpos se encontraban sudados y jadeando mientras sus movimientos sonaban al compás de sus gemidos y gruñidos. Una figura de mujer, con su corto cabello azul se encontraba encima de la segunda figura, de un hombre musculoso y cabello flameado color azabache. Mientras ella seguía jadeando él gruñía. Movía sus caderas, mientras que él tenía sus manos en su cintura, y ella aruñaba su espalda. Ella lo besaba pasionalmente, él correspondía el beso. Jaló del pelo al azabache, lo aruñó, y gritó, hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax._

**Fin Future Flash**

**POV Bulma**

Me desperté sobresaltada ante tal sueño. El hombre era borroso, y no podía ver su cara bien en su sueño, y cuando desperté, apenas y recordaba la voz como mucho. Sacudí mi cabeza.

¿Qué demonios fue _eso_?

Decidí dejarlo pasar, de todas formas, solo era un sueño, muy húmedo pero... un sueño al fin y al cabo, ¿verdad? Dejé que mis problemas se desvanecieran al sentir las cálidas gotas de agua chocar contra mi cuerpo y resbalando hasta llegar al suelo para ser barridas finalmente por mucha más cantidad de agua. Ni siquiera recordé el haber abierto el grifo de la ducha o siquiera el haberme levantado, pero claro, con ese sueño recordando, ¿quién iba a notar algo? Bueno, está claro que yo no.

Me enjabonaba, pensativa. Algo me decía que ese sueño es muy real, y que pronto lo viviría pero claro, ¿cómo se iba a hacer realidad un sueño erótico en esta situación? Parada en medio de la nada con un saiyajin que quiere matarme sin razón alguna para que cuando lleguemos al planeta destinado me harán Kami sabe que torturas. Pero un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

Noté como algo bombardeaba mi cabeza fuertemente, y tuve que cerrar el grifo rápidamente, antes de caer sentada al suelo de la bañera, quejándome.

Me dolía la cabeza, mucho, como si intentara recordar algo, u olvidarlo... Era como tener el corazón en la mente latiéndome fuertemente. Solté un leve quejido mientras el martirio cesaba, aunque, realmente, no encontré nada fuera de lo común en mi cabeza. Deberá ser por algo, el tema de Vegeta me tenía agobiada. ¡Eso debe ser! Sí...

_Idiota._

Cogí una toalla al azar y la puse sobre mi cuerpo, dejando que las gotas resbalaran al frío suelo, y mi cabello goteara en un tiempo contrarreloj al haberme lavado mi azul cabello, y hermoso que era, por cierto.

Abrí un armario y grité. Un grito que podría haber resonado en toda la Tierra de no ser porque estaba en el vacío, navegando, claro, con un destino sellado.  
Vegeta vino algo molesto por mi grito, pero sé que se preocupa por mi.

- ¡VEGETAAAAAA! - Grité encolerizada.

- ¡Mujerr, tus gritoss! - Me devolvió el grito.

- ¡COMO PRETENDES QUE VISTA CON ESTA PRENDA, ESTÚPIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - Él se cayó de espaldas con una gotita de sudor en la frente, mientras le enseñaba su traje de combate en mi armario.

- ¡MUJERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ¡PARA ESO ME MOLESTAAAAAS! - Replicó enfadado, arrebatándome la prenda, y señalando el cajón de arriba del armario.

Se fue, y yo abrí el cajón, encontrándome con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa amarilla a tiras. ¡Maldición Vegeta! Qué mal gusto tiene este hombre, pensé.

De repente, mi cabeza pasó lo que vi hace un momento. A Vegeta, con una toalla, mostrando sus pectorales y su cabello goteando pues se acababa de bañar. Un calor inundó mis mejillas y me puse como un tomate.

**POV Vegeta**

Unos minutos antes...

Me desperté sobresaltado al ver el sueño que tenía, la primera vez que tenía uno que _no_ fuera desagradable... Suspiré, intentando recordar todo el sueño, mas solo me aparecía esa imagen: dos cuerpos sudando y jadeando. No lograba recordar nada más, nisiquiera la cara de la mujer, solo la mía, era extraño, pero aún no podía empezar a sospechar, aún no...

Levantándome, me dirigí hacia la ducha, que una vez abierta, la puse en agua fría. Con esos sueños era lo mejor, creo yo, no lo sé, nunca tuve algo parecido, y me resulta extraño, mucho, pero antes de pensar algo más, el grito de la mujer me sacó de mis pensamientos.

En cierto modo, algo extraño invadió mi mente con solo oirla gritar, y no sé cómo ni porqué, ya estaba en su puerta, de brazos cruzados y apoyado en el marco de la puerta, pero claro, ¡mierda! Se me había olvidado vestirme y _solo_ logré coger una toalla, y digamos que no cubría mi torso, pero algo era algo, yo no iba a ir desnudo para esa traidora.

- ¡VEGETAAAAA! - Me gritó encolerizada. ¡Cómo se atreve!

- ¡Mujerr, tus gritoss! - Vi como infló sus mofletes, y se puso roja.

- ¡COMO PRETENDES QUE VISTA CON ESTA PRENDA, ESTÚPIDOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - Me caí de espaldas con una gota de sudor en la frente, y una vena muy hinchada también. Me enseñó un traje de combate mío. ¡Urgg, mujer asquerosa!

- ¡MUJERRRRRRRR! ¡COMO TE ATREVES A MOLESTARME CON ESOOOOOOOOOOOO! - Me quejé, enfadado, y se notaban más venas en mi frente. No podía matarla, no, no... Tenía que hacerlo Freezer... Sin embargo, tendría que odiarla y aquí estoy, preocup... NO! Estoy aquí por sus molestos gritos. Le cojo la prenda, y señalo el cajón de arriba de su armario, y me voy.

Camino lentamente hacia la nevera, y saco cuatro pollos, dos cerdos, un pavo, tarta, sushi... Y todo lo que pueda imaginar un débil terrícola como la mujer vulgar. Me lo como todo mientras vuelvo a recordar ese sueño, y de repente mi cabeza pasa a la imagen de la mujer antes de ponerse la ropa.

oOn una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo, su cabello mojado, y _casi_ desnuda.  
Me atraganté con el pollo, y me lo trago rápidamente antes de darme cuenta de que me he puesto levemente rojo.

¡Maldita mujer vulgar!

En la Tierra...

**POV Milk**

Me notaba preocupada. ¡Claro, como no estarlo! Tu mejor amiga estaba encerrada en una nave a kilómetros de aquí con un mono salvaje y asesino que quiere torturarla. ¡Arghh! Había pasado una semana de eso, yo estaba nerviosa, y mis hormonas no ponían mucho de su parte para tranquilizarme, ¡y pobre Goku! Lo tenía hecho frito con mis quejas y gritos y llantos día y noche, ¡tenía que parar esto _ya_!

- ¡GOKUUUUUUUUUUUU! - Me hubiera gustado más gritarle en la cara, pero el tema de Bulma me tenía al tope y pues no estoy en mis mejores condiciones para ir con Goku y gritarle.

- ¡Milk Milk! ¡¿Qué pasa?! - Pobre Goku. Le doy un abrazo que lo confunde un poco y me lo devuelve pasados unos minutos.

- ¡Nos vamos a Ghea, _ahora_! - Me lo llevé del brazo hacia la Corporación Cápsula.

En la CC...

Tocaba rápidamente la puerta, y Goku aún seguía confuso. ¡Maldita la hora que fuimos a Ghea!

- ¡Dr. Briefs! - Grité cuando abrió la puerta. Por fin los había calmado con una mentira y ahora estaban igual que siempre, yo sé que no me creyeron pero ya sé como son, y, según Bulma, no les afecta nada.

- Milk, pasa querida. - Sonrió y me invitó a pasar, pero no, nada de lujos.

- ¡Milk! ¡Ohh, no he preparado pastelillos! - Se puso triste, luego contenta y luego feliz para irse a la cocina a preparar sus deliciosos pastelillos pero... ¡¿Y Goku?!

- ¡Gokuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! - Grité exasperada, y él apareció con un montón de pastelillos en la boca. ¡Pobre Bunny! Solté una risilla.

- ¿A qué viniste, Milk? - Preguntó amable el Dr. Briefs, sentándose en frente mío.

- ¡Ohh sí! - Casi lo olvidaba. - Necesito una nave, ¿la tienes?

- ¡Claro, haberlo dicho antes! - Me condujo hacia un enorme garaje con varias naves, unas grandes, otras enormes, otras medianas y finalmente las más pequeñas.

- He estado trabajando en ésta. - Señaló la mediana, ¡la que necesitaba! - ¿La quieres?

- ¡Sí! Muchas gracias. - Después salí disparada a buscar a Goku, que estaba en el salón comiéndose pastelillos.

- Muyrkl hue oasa tora - Habló con la boca llena. Me intenté calmar, nada.

- ¡NO HABLES CON LA BOCA LLENA! - Y se tragó la comida.

- ¿Qué pasa Milk? - Preguntó sonriendo, con una mano en la nuca.

Yo solo me limité a agarrarlo del brazo y conducirlo a la nave, que, claro, ya estaba abierta, y nos subimos.

- Bueno solo te explico Milk, que este botón - Señaló el rojo - es para encender la nave. Éste - señaló otro verde - es para poner el rumbo que quieres y éste - señaló uno de colorines - es para comunicarte con alguna nave, solo si sabes las coordenadas. - Sonreí, ¡perfecto!

- ¡Gracias, gracias! - Y pulsé el botón rojo. Al instante ya estábamos en el espacio.

- Querido, ¿a dónde se fueron los muchachos? - Preguntó dudosa la Sra. Briefs.

- No lo sé. - Y se puso un cigarrillo en la boca.

- ¡Vaya, Milk no pobró mis pastelillos! - Se puso triste. - ¡Bueno querido prepararé la comida! - Y se puso contenta otra vez.

* * *

_Milk y Goku han ido a Ghea por Bulma. ¿Lograrán rescatarla? ¿Qué será ese sueño que tuvieron Vegeta y Bulma? ¿Significará algo? En cuanto a Vegeta, se ha suavizado, ¿por qué? ¿Logrará Bulma hacer que Vegeta deje de odiarla? ¡Véanlo en los próximos capítulos!_

**_Bueno, he suavizado a Vegeta, ya sé por eso :P A demás, nos estamos acercando un poco a la verdad! Yep! Ahora a los reviews ;)_**

**Marilu Moreno** _Gracias, y me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior, y aquí tienes el que esperabas ;) Sigue comentando! Besos._


	17. Te amo

_Bueno, aqui mi capítulo, AVISO DE LEMOOOOOOON, OSHI, LEMOOOOOOOOON, Y CREO QUE UN POCO EXPLÍCITO, ASÍ QUE CUIDAOOO! xD disfruten la lectura tan corta(? Y NO, este lemon NO será del futureflash del anterior capítulo._

* * *

**Capítulo 16:** _Te amo._

Aquella atracción se hacía cada vez más grande, sin mencionar aquella vez, en la nave, tan solo dos días antes, casi se besaban, si no fuera por el estúpido orgullo de los dos, claro que, Vegeta aún desconfiaba de ella...

**Flashback**

_Bulma estaba paseando por la sala de comandos, vigilando que todo estuviera en orden, pues nadie quería que pararan en algún planeta desconocido, y mucho menos si éste era con monstruos verdes o violetas, oh, bueno, ella iba a parar en alguno parecido, pero peor..._

_Decidió irse a dormir un poco, tenía sueño, hacía noches que no dormía bien, y si no descansaba lo suficiente, no tendría tiempo para nada, y claro que, no se encontraría con Vegeta. En sí, eso le alegraba pero la entristecía muchísimo, si bien, él quizas no haya sido la mejor persona que haya, quizás quiera matarla, torturarla, y pensar cosas horribles de ella, pero así era el amor, ¿verdad? Difícil y cruel..._

_De repente, algo sacudió la nave fuertemente, y Bulma se sentó en la silla roja, para comprobar que nada menos que una lluvia de meteoritos estaba interrumpiendo su pensamiento, lo único a lo que Vegeta no podía protestar. Intentó arreglar todo, pero no podía, así que se levantó para ir a llamar a Vegeta, que ya estaba enfrente suya._

_- Mujer, ¿qué mierda es eso? - Preguntó cabreado. Se había suavizado un poco con ella porque... Bueno, el odio no es eterno._

_- No lo sé... ¡Ahh! - Otra sacudida movió la nave, haciendo que Bulma cayera encima de Vegeta._

_Sus miradas penetrantes se encontraron, observando cada uno de los movimientos del otro, mientras que se acercaban un poco más. Bulma puso las manos en el pecho de Vegeta, y él puso sus manos en los hombros de ésta. Se iban casi a besar, pero otra sacudida movió la nave, haciendo que Vegeta se levantara bruscamente, empujando a Bulma contra la silla, y él yéndose hacia su habitación, enfadado. (N/A: Jeje, vaya palabras que uso yo en estos momentos xD)_

**Fin Flashback**

Ella añoraba eso, pensaba que por fin Vegeta dejaría de odiarla, pero no. ¡Eso no podía ser! ¿Por qué Kami-Sama quería que viviera así? ¿Acaso hizo algo mal? Solo, solo salió con una maldita persona que la engañó, y entonces, experimenta el amor con Vegeta, ¡y él la odia! ¡A muerte! Y, literalmente. Solo faltaba un mes, y la atracción se hacía más que notoria entre ambos, pero nada pasaría. Un roce, un beso, nada más, pero no, ni siquiera llegan a esa parte.

_Y he aquí, a la Gran Bulma Briefs, sufriendo por un amor imposible... Ella era una chica que solía soñar demasiado, que nunca amaba con el corazón, si no con la mente. Era inteligente, bella y rica, pero no, nadie la quiso excepto por el dinero, y llegó Yamcha, ese hombre que sabía que amaba, y no, ahora no lo amaba. Ahora amaba a un saiyayin con cola, asesino, que la quiere matar, que solo piensa en superar a alguien, mientras que Milk sufría por... ¡Cielos!_

¡Milk!

Se había olvidado de ella por completo, sin mencionar que casi y desaparece de su mente, porque, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no pensó en ella, ni en su bebé, ni en Goku. ¿Cómo lo estarían pasando ellos?

**Mientras tanto, en la Tierra...**

Todos bailaban y festejaban. Reían, bebían y chocaban copas, a la par que los novios. ¡Al fin Ten Shin Han y Lunch se casaron! Y no de cualquier manera. Milk les dijo que Bulma fue a un viaje muy importante, y no podía faltar a dicho viaje, así que no se preocuparon, y ella junto con la señora Briefs, organizaron la fiesta en el jardín de la C.C...

- Milk, aún no entendí. ¿Por qué no fuiste a ese viaje con Bulma? - Bien que, era cierto. ¿Milk no iba a buscar a Bulma?

- Verás Yamcha... - Que él estaba enterado de todo. - Yo fui a montar a la nave, así que...

**Flashback**

**POV Milk**

_Aterricé en las Montañas Paoz, esperando encontrar a Goku, no me iba a ir sin él, claro._

_No me equivoqué, allí estaba Goku, entrenando como un loco, que aún no sabía nada sobre Vegeta y Bulma, o eso creía yo, porque era muy despistado, ¿verdad? Apagué la nave, y me fui corriendo hacia él, para abrazarle, y darle un beso._

_- ¡Goku, vamos! - Le agarré de la mano, pero él se quedó inmóvil, feliz, pero sin sonreír. Entonces, me agarró de los hombros._

_- Yo sé que ellos estarán bien Milk. - Dijo, con los ojos brillando de alegría._

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Solo lo sé. - Sonrió. - Tienen que solucionar problemas, ¿y qué mejor que solos? - Se puso serio, y al instante, volvió a sonreir. - ¡Milk! ¿Tienes algo preparado para comer?_

_Yo me caí de espaldas. ¡Este Goku! Parecía ser algo más, algo que ocultaba, o quizás solo sea mi imaginación._

_En efecto, porque Goku vino a la Tierra, pero Bardock, su padre, según me contó, lo regresó al planeta Vegeta, después de que se cayera por aquel barranco y..._

**Fin Flashback**

- Ya se esa parte Milk. - Me interrumpió, y yo gruñí.

Goku me agarró de la cintura, y me puso a bailar con él. Para ser despistado, está muy cariñoso conmigo.

Y seguimos bailando y riendo.

**Con Freezer...**

Gruñó, y se levantó de su trono blanco y violeta.

- ¡Traigan a la prisionera! - Gritó, que los guardias ante tal temor, la trajeron enseguida, mientras que su delgada y desnutrida figura se mostraba ante Freezer, con su típica capucha negra, que solo permitía ver un trozo de su cabello por sus huesudos hombros.

Él se acercó a ella, enseñando una esfera blanca que flotaba en la mano de éste.

- Mira... ¡MIRA! - La agarró del mentón, y la obligó a mirar.

En la esfera se veía a Vegeta, enfurecido por lo del Bosque, en la Tierra, al ser engañado por la peliazul.  
Freezer rió, y la mujer lloró.

- ¡ESE ES TU HIJO! - Gritó, que resonó en todo el lugar. - ¡Y SUFRIENDO POR UNA INSIGNIFICANTE HUMANA!

- ¡No! ¡Qué piensas hacer! - Preguntó desesperada.

- Tarde o temprano, él se arrepentirá, lo sé... Y cuando eso pase, estará tan cerca de Ghea que torturaremos a la azulita... - Dijo morbosamente. - Verás sufrir a tu hijo, como él te vio a ti, aquella noche... ¿Recuerdas? - Ella solo negó mientras lloraba. No quería recordar.

Él solo alzó la mano, y se la llevaron de vuelta a la celda.

_Ella_ se arrepentiría por traicionarlo.

Y el plan estaba en marcha.

**En la nave, de vuelta...**

Suspiró pesadamente y fue a la pequeña cocina. Aún estaba dormida, pues recién se acababa de levantar, y bueno, necesitaba un café, y rápido.

Después de prepararse el café, fue caminando hacia la silla roja de la sala de comandos, para tomárselo allí, pero se chocó con la mirada azabache de Vegeta, y se miraron profundamente a los ojos.

Lo que eran minutos, parecían horas, entonces, a Bulma se le cayó la taza de café al suelo, y se acercó a Vegeta como un rayo, dándole un beso salvaje en los labios.

Vegeta correspondió, subiéndola a la altura de su cintura, y ella enrrolló sus piernas alrededor de él, mientras que, tan rápido como pasó, ya estaba en la habitación de Vegeta. Ella abajo, él encima.

El pelinegro, empezó por besarle el cuello furiosamente, mientras que ella disfrutaba de sus caricias. Hasta que él le arrancó la camisa junto con el sujetador.

- ¡Oye, era mi camisa favorita! - Se quejó, y Vegeta gruñó, dándole otro pasional beso, y es pasional porque es salvaje a la vez. Ella se calló, y le quitó los pantalones, porque Vegeta siempre iba tan libre sin camisa, mientras ella se derretía al ver ese musculoso cuerpo. Él empezó a darle besos alrededor de sus pechos, mientras ésta lo ponía de cara contra ellos. Estaban calientes, eso se notaba a leguas. El pelinegro mordió uno de sus pezones fuertemente, haciendo que Bulma jadeara un poco de dolor, pero con un gemido a la vez. Éste le arrancó los pantalones, mientras pasaba su mano por las bragas ya mojadas de Bulma. Ésta respiró pesadamente, y empezó a sudar un poco demasiado. Vegeta sonrió maliciosamente. Le arrancó las bragas, y ésta se sonrojó levemente, mientras que, iba a decir algo, pero gimió cuando Vegeta empezó a lamer su feminidad, a la vez que ella era llevaba al mismísimo Infierno Celestial por ésto. Se agarró fuertemente a las sábanas, y, una sensación de calor sofocante la invadió. Estaba apunto de llegar, pero él paró, y ella, otra vez a punto de protestar, fue callada por una caricia de Vegeta en su pecho izquierdo. Solo guardó silencio, y observó como Vegeta ya estaba desnudo. Se quedó algo paralizada al ver eso, grande y bueno, lo dejo a la imaginación de cada mente morbosa...  
Él solo sonrió de lado, como siempre hacía, y de un movimiento, se introdujo en ella bruscamente. "_Estás muy cerrada..._" Fue lo único que oyó Bulma, antes de soltar un grito desgarrador, y él entonces comprendió.

Bulma era virgen.

Gruñó, e intentó calmarla, con algunos besos. Si bien, él no se imaginaba el fuego que le prendían a Bulma por dentro al notar eso, pero de solo ver sus lágrimas, se puso algo furioso consigo mismo. Iba a acabar con ésto ya.

- ¿Quieres que pare? - Le salió tan rápido como pensó algo. Pero, no había marcha atrás, él había dejado su orgullo.

Bulma solo negó con la cabeza, aún llorando levemente, y él se quedó quieto, esperando que ella se acostumbrara a él.  
Unos quince minutos pasaron así, y el príncipe ya se empezaba a molestar, hasta que Bulma jadeó en su oído sensualmente. Ésto le puso a tope, y se movió algo suave, pero a la vez salvaje, pues nadie podía controlar demasiado bien sus instintons saiyajins.  
Ella se agarró con fuerza al cabello del saiyajin, mientras seguía gimiendo excitada, al igual que Vegeta, pero éste solo gruñía. Él pronto comenzó a ir más rápido, y las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes, pero a ella no le importó. Tan fundida en el placer que no se dio cuenta de que el dolor cesó.

- Ahh.. Ve-Vegeta... - Le costaba hablar, y forzó su voz, pero solo le salieron "_Oh_" involuntarios. Esa sensación tan cálida había llegado. Él solo gruñó, y murmuró por lo bajo el nombre de la peliazul. - Ve-¡VEGETA! - Soltó un grito de éxtasis, aruñando su espalda, para acabar cansada, aunque el saiyajin no tanto, pero éste decidió dejarla descansar. Se había aflojado, y ésto cambiaría todo.

De tanto pensamiento, ya Bulma se quedó dormida, Vegeta solo la observó, su odio se había esfumado. ¿Cómo era eso posible? _Maldita bruja..._ Pensó. _¿Qué me has hecho, mujer?_ Solo se giró, para darle la espalda a dicha peliazul, mientras que ella susurró en sueños, algo que impactó en el corazón de tal frívolo ser.

- Te amo...

* * *

_Al fin, el orgullo ha sido dejado. ¿Qué ocurrirá después de ésto con Vegeta y Bulma? ¿Y eso de que Goku tan cariñoso con Milk? Cada vez es más confuso. ¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Verdaderamente la madre de Vegeta? ¿Qué recuerdo no quería recordar?_

**_Que malota soy, les dejo con más dudas de las que se resolvieron en el capítulo xD! Bueno ya que, espero que les haya gustado mi lemon, reviews!_**

**SaiyaLiinna **Jeje, bueno ya sabes que te acostumbrarás, soy muy mala con las dudas ;) y aqui tienes el nuevo capítulo, espero y te guste. Besitos!

**FashionBulma **Vegeta con toalla... *O* Bueno Vegeta es la reencarnación de Afrodita en hombre xD ayy, que suerte tiene Bulma D: Sueño erótico, jiji, bueno, no voy a ser tan mala, asi que te diréé... que el sueño se hará realidad en el próximo capítulo! Juuiii, :P Besos!

**marilu moreno **De verdad, yo también me olvido de mis problemas al escribir! Gracias enserio, me animaste XD Espero y te guste el capítulo! Y lamento que sea tan corto D: Besos!


End file.
